Un Yokai unico
by elzerocrack
Summary: Hoy era un día normal para Koneko, ella estaba volviendo al club después de una misión, pero en su camino se encontró con algo inusual, que le depara al mundo ante esto, mas importante como afectara las vidas de Koneko, Rias, Akeno, Issy (Fem-Issei) y otras mas. Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**La ultima idea que surgió en mi cabeza, esta será el cierre de las historias que sacare en el 2018 ya que serán demasiadas para poner al corriente, acabo de empezar a ver High school DxD y debo decir que estoy un tanto extrañado, estos son las cosas que saque al ver el primer cap.**

 **Eee a muchos tal vez no les guste pero para mi Isse es un personaje… pobre, yo simplemente debo decir que para ser el prota no tiene el carisma a los cuales estoy acostumbrado como Naruto, Goku, Saitama, Izuku Midoriya y otros tantos personajes que hay, mi primera impresión de ellos fue buena, en cuanto a Isse en un mhe.**

 **Me encanta el tema de este anime, ya saben demonio, ángeles y ángeles caídos, siento que mientras mas valla viendo el anima mas me integrare a la historia.**

 **Madre mía esos personajes segundarios como Akeno, koneko, y otros más son interesantes, y sus historias de origen son wow, pero eso dejare de lado.**

 **Otro punto de que quiero remarcar y que sinceramente me saco un poco de lugar es el Echi, si he visto que en todos los animes tienen echi ya sea mucho o poco, creo que en este se les fue la mano, pero bueno soy tarado es obio que este tiene y mucho, de hecho en el ending ya mostro a las personajes ya desnudas o sea valla, no es que me queje pero eso me hace pensar que solo vemos el anime por el echi casi Heitan que este ofrece y es una lástima ya que High School DxD tiene un mundo interesante, buenos personajes, trama, esto ya es bueno para el anime y el ver tanto desnudos es como para depender de solo el echi para ganar popularidad.**

 **No lo tomen a mal es bueno el anime en si… pero no tan bueno (Mas de uno habrá cerrado la pagina o salido al leer eso, pero que mas da)**

 **Yo hare mi versión de la historia si les gusta bien sino bueno dejen de leer. Como sabrán yo en mis historias siempre simulo lo mejor posible la historia asiendo que se parezca lo mas posible al anime, ose en cortas palabras este tendrá mucho echi hasta incluso Lemon algo que nunca e hecho hasta ahora o tal ves no lo aga aun no lo se.**

 **Bueno sin más comencemos.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capitulo 1:Un nuevo amigo… o algo mas.**

Koneko camino de nuevo a club, ella se había asegurado de cumplir la orden de Rias de asegurarse de vigilar a la auto denomina mayor pervertida de la escuela y futura reina del harem según ella, la misión era simple vigilar a Issy, desde hace un tiempo la chica castaña mostro tener un Sacred Gears, aun no era seguro pero estaba lo sospecha.

"Hmm" la pequeña peli blanca camino por la plaza de la ciudad donde se podían apreciar los grandes arboles, pero ella olfateo algo, rápidamente unas orejas blancas y una cola de gato aparecieron, ella miro en todas direcciones olfateando, "Zorro" susurrando esa palabra la chica miro entre los árboles, extrañamente se sintió observada.

Cerca de ella se escucho un ruido entre los arbustos, ella curiosa pensó que un zorro llego hasta este lugar, sería extraño ya que estaban alejados de cualquier bosque de verdad envés de esta pequeño parque donde abundaban los arboles, con tranquilidad la chica saco de su mochila una galleta, acercándose al arbusto la dejo cerca de este, ella se sorprendió al ver una cola de zorro de pelaje dorado tomar la galleta, lentamente saco de su mochila otra galleta, despacio dejo la galleta en el suelo para dar un paso atrás.

"Escucha pequeño… si sales te daré otra galleta" dijo con un tono seco sin emociones, sinceramente ella estaba aburrida y bueno esto era mejor que no hacer nada, los arbustos se movieron y de pronto algo surgió, "Pequeño-o?" dijo un tanta incrédula ante lo que veía.

Era alto y grande, era al parecer un adolecente rubio que media mas de 2.10 m, el tenia orejas de zorro que sobresalían de su cabeza, detrás de el tenia una gran cola que se movía de un lado al otro, el rubio tenia ojos azules con la pupila rasgada, en sus mejillas tenia unas marcas que parecían bigotes de gato siendo estas tres marcas profundas en cada mejilla.

"Wow" susurro avergonzada y sonrojada la peli blanca que por primera vez en su vida se sonroja al ver un chico, el porque era simple, el rubio frente a ella solo tenia unos pantalones naranjas rotos y gastados, no tenia nada en su parte superior mostrando su físico que Koneko no podía dejar de ver, era musculoso pero no demasiado, se podía apreciar sus músculos duro como roca y bien marcados.

"Mas… por fa-avor" pidió de forma humilde el chico que extendió su mano el cual era grande fácilmente la cabeza de koneko podía ser cubierta por esta, el chico miro la galleta en el suelo para agarrarla y comerla con rapidez, sentándose en el suelo estuvo a la altura de los ojos de la peliblanca, "Naruto Uzumaki" dijo con simpleza golpeándose el pecho luego apunto a la peli blanca.

"Koneko Tojo, un gusto Naruto-san, emm no tengo comida eso era lo ultimo" dijo con tranquilidad, pero al ver como las orejas de chico caían y sus ojos miraron al suelo con decepción, al ver esto hablo rápidamente de nuevo, "Pero en el club de ocultismo están los demás y según se hoy es noche de películas haci que tendrán algo para compartir contigo, ¿Qué te parece?" dijo con rapides, solo para ser levantanda cuando el gigante rubio la abrazo.

"¡Si amiga!" dijo pegando su mejilla con el de la peliblanca que mantuvo su actitud fría, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de la peliblanca al sentir el abrazo cálido y confortante del rubio que al paso de los segundos lo bajo.

"Bueno sígueme" haci el singular par fueron entre las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

#######################

En una gran escuela donde avía bastantes edificios nos concentramos en uno alejado un poco de la escuela, este era un edificio de dos pisos con un diseño tradicional japonés, el exterior era de un color vago gris al contraste de las ventanas azules, dentro de edificio podemos ver a tres adolecentes mirando la televisión, uno era un adolecente rubio bien parecido que estaba sentado en un sillón individual mirando la película un tanto incomodo por no admitir su miedo.

En un sillón mas grande estaban sentadas dos adolecentes, una de ella era voluptuosa joven de largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar, la peli negra tenia la piel clara y una gran figura reloj de arena siendo sus pechos copa D+, una cintura pequeña y una grandes caderas, ella estaba vestida con un kimono negros con detalles dorados. Ella era Akeno Himejima reina de Rias.

A su lado estaba Riases una hermosa mujer con una voluptuosa figura, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo (que en Japón se conoce como Ahoge o el pelo idiota) que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que a parte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta, ella tenia un cuerpo casi a la par de su amiga/reina Akeno, siendo sus pechos copa D, una cintura pequeña y una grandes caderas, actualmente ella tenia una piyama ajustada con imágenes de Sailor moon en varias partes, si la chica era una Otaku orgullosa de serlo. Las dos amigas estaban un tanto temerosas siendo mas Rias que akeno y la peli negra estaba gritando de forma un tanto dramática.

"¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡No te caigas te va a matar! ¡Uf que tonta!" grito la demonio peli negra que miraba con atención la película siendo esta Viernes 13 parte IV.

"Eee yo quiero ver la nueva película de Dragon Ball super, esta película es aburrida" dijo la pelirroja intentando esconder su miedo, ella nunca fue fanática de las películas de terror como Akeno, mirando el control cerca de ella iba a tomarlo cuando este se le fue arrebatado por la peli negra que sonrió de manera burlona.

"Lo siento pero este fin de semana me toca a mi decidir" sonriendo de forma triunfante se sentó para poner los pies sobre la mesa y comenzar a comen nachos con queso de un tazón, los tres miraron la escena donde Jason a paso lento se acercaba a sus victimas asta que la luz se corto, "Oh genial" dijo con molestia la peli negra que lanzo el control a la oscuridad dando este a Kiba.

"Oye ten cuidado" suspirando se levanto entre la oscuridad, mirando por la ventana vio que todo estaba oscuro, cuando estaban por irse a ver si podían solucionar el problema se escucho pesadas pisadas que provenían afuera de la habitación.

"Muy graciosa Akeno deja de hacer eso" dijo molesta Rias que sintió un escalofrió al escuchar los pasos que se hacían mas pesados y que venían hacia ellos.

"Yo no fui" dijo Akeno que se puso detrás de la pelirroja, "Es Jason viene por nosotros" dijo con miedo abrazando a su reina que tembló levemente, sin embargo se escucho la risa de Kiba.

"Oh vamos somos demonios, le tienen miedo a un personaje ficticio de una pelicula de mala calidad que fue explotada asta sacar varias secuelas tontas" comento el rubio que fue asía la puerta, sin embargo esta se abrió lentamente rechinando de forma escalofriante, una gran sombra paso por la puerta, los tres demonios vieron la gran figura oscura que venia hacia ellos.

"¡Haaaaaaaa!" sin pensarlo Kiba salto por la ventana cayendo en el calle de cara, levantándose con rapidez se fue corriendo, al parecer olvido el hecho que era un demonio que podía invocar poderosas espadas para pelear, "¡JASON VIENE A MATARNOS!" sin más se perdió en las oscuras calles.

"Eee… mami" susurro Rias que miro la gran sombra, sus rodilla temblaron sin control y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos apunto de llorar, sin embargo su reina juntando toda su valentía le lanzo contra la gran figura.

"¡Toma y toma!" con fuerza ella dio puñetazo al parecer el estomago del ser frente a ella pero este no se vio afectado, caminando asía atrás la peli negra miro la sombra que levanto su mano donde una sombra más pequeña salió, "Moriré virgen y sin siquiera dar mi primer beso" dijo de forma dramática, sin embargo las luces de la casa volvieron.

"Chicas que les pasa y porque Kiba salto de la ventana?" pregunto Koneko que estaba en el brazo del rubio gigante sonreía de manera amigable, con calma el rubio bajo a la chica que miro con confusión miro a las dos demonios que parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque al corazón.

"Eee koneko-chan… ¿Quién es tu nuevo…" sin poder evitarlo la pelirroja miro al recién llegado, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo al verlo, "…amigo?" termino un tanto tímida mirando sin vergüenza el tonificado cuerpo del rubio frente a ella, era una adolecente no podían culparla, sin embargo se controlo mejor que su reina.

"Ufufu… vaya lo siento por golpearte" para ira de Koneko y confusión de Naruto la pali negra voluptuosa se acerco al Uzumaki para presionar sus pechos contra los abdominales del adolecente, "Soy Akeno… pero puedes llamarme Akeno-chan" hablo en un tono seductor mirando los ojos azules del rubio y pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de este.

"Ugh… soy Naruto… Akeno-chan" saludo con una gran sonrisa para abrazar a la pelinegra que chillo ante esto, "...nueva amiga?" pregunto ladeando la cabeza y moviendo su cola detrás de el.

"Oh claro que si… hasta podemos ser algo mas" dijo esta vez sonrojada nuevamente disfrutando el abrazo, sin embargo esta fue tomada de su cabello y fue lanzada contra un sillón rompiendo este, "Oye!" gruño con enojo al ver a Koneko frente a naruto.

"Pervertida" dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido, dándose vuelta mira al gigante rubio, "Siéntate y come cuanto quieras" sin pensarlo mucho el chico se sentó junto a Rias para comer con rapidez lo que encontrara, las tres chicas se reunieron haciendo un circulo lejos del Uzumaki.

"¿Koneko-chan donde encontraste ese adonis?" pregunto sonriente la mujer mitad demonio mitad ángel que volteo de nuevo para mirar al rubio, suspirando de manera soñadora la chica casi babeo al ver el cuerpo de este, pero al sentir un pellizco en su mejilla chillo con dolor.

"Heitan…" hablo la pequeña peliblanca que miro de mala manera a su amiga, las dos chocaron sus miradas con desafío.

"Suficiente… esto es serio es un Yokai… según me dijo mi hermano son seres poderosos, pero es raro encontrar uno aquí" dijo la pelirroja seria que miraba con atención las orejas y cola doradas del rubio que prácticamente se comió todo lo que estaba en la mesa, el Uzumaki notando la mirada de la pelirroja la saludo con la mano con una sonrisa amigable, "Owww que lindo" dijo conmovida por la ternura del chico, pero al sentir la mirada penetrante de su sequito se recompuso para toser en su mano, "Digo ejem… ahí que saber de donde viene" sus dos amigas asintieron.

"¡Vengo a matarlo!" la puerta fue destruida por una fuerte patada de Kiba que entro, el tenia una espada en manos y al ver al gigante rubio sentado en el sillón salto asía el con una velocidad asombrosa, antes que las chicas pidieran evitar el ataque se escucho un fuerte estruendo.

" **Grrrr…"** fue el grave gruñido del rubio Yokai que tenía su mano derecha sobre el cuello del demonio que fue estrellado contra el suelo de madera destrozando la madera casi asiendo que bajen al primer piso, este apretó el agarre de su espada para mandar un corte que le cortaría la cabeza al Uzumaki, pero para incredulidad de todos este la atrapo con facilidad para romper la hoja de la espada bajo la presión de su agarre, una vez rota la espada levanto su mano izquierda mostrando sus largas y filosas garras, dando un fuerte rugido bajo su mano.

"¡Alto!" la mano del rubio se detuvo a milímetrosde los ojos del demonio que tenia los ojos abiertos con miedo, el grito provino de Koneko que se acerco los dos rubios, ella tomo la mano de naruto para luego mirar a este, "El es amigo… no te ara daño" dijo lentamente la peli blanca, el Uzumaki ladeo la cabeza confuso.

"Amigo?" pregunto mirando a Kiba que se levantaba adolorido.

"Si es amigo" repitió la niña neko al Uzumaki que entrecerró sus ojos mirando al rubio que estaba por invocar otra espada, sin embargo parpadeo confuso cuando vio la mano extendida del rubio gigante que sonrió de forma amigable.

"Amigo"

"Eee si amigo" con una sonrisa nerviosa el demonio devolvió el saludo estrechando la mano de este, las chicas presentes suspiraron aliviadas.

"Muy bien debemos llevarlo a donde pertenece… es muy peligroso" dijo Rias que se cruzo de brazos, sin embargo para sorpresas de los demonios Koneko negó con la cabeza.

"Yo digo que se quede… tal vez esta solo" concluyo ella con firmeza viendo como el rubio miraba un juego de ajedrez en la mesa, confuso este miro las piezas.

"O tal vez tiene una familia… Koneko quiero evitar tener problemas, si los Yokai se enteran que los demonios tienen a uno de los suyos será un problema, incluso esto podría desatar una guerra ya que tanto los Ángeles como los ángeles caídos al ver que los demonios son atacados por los Yokai estos no dudaran en aprovechar la situación… lo siento pero no quiero que otra guerra estalle en esta tranquila paz que ahí" dijo al pelirroja que se cruzo de brazos con una mirada seria, los presentes no pudieron refutar eso, la paz entre las fricciones era frágil, ya que cualquier incidente daría la escusa para que estalle otra guerra.

"Esta bien…" dijo suspirando la nekomata que miro al rubio que seguía jugando con las piezas de ajedrez.

Pasando los minutos todos estaban en el parque de la ciudad, Naruto con calma camino entre los arboles asta llegar a una gran roca, con facilidad este levanto la roca mostrando un agujero en el suelo, los demonios cautelosos siguieron al rubio, entrando al agujero vieron un largo túnel, estos caminaron entre la oscuridad asta que llegaron a gran domo sub terraneo, sin embargo estos se asombraron cuando una bola de fuego voló y golpeo una caldera en el medio del lugar, el fuego de esta ilumino todo.

"Wow" fueron las palabras de asombro de ellos al ver que estaban en un gran domo de roca liso, el suelo era de tierra removida siendo esta suave, Akeno miro con curiosidad un montón de pasto donde alado de este avía barias cosas.

"Mi casa" dijo naruto que con calma se arrojo a la cama de pasto para estirarse, Rias curiosa vio entre las cosas tiradas un Kunai ninja, ella vio una caja de metal, abriéndolo vio una banda negra con una placa de metal que tenía un extraño símbolo, había varias cosas mas pero no seria educado revisarlo, ella era una invitada y todo se revelaría a su debido tiempo.

"¿Vives solo aquí?" pregunto Koneko que miraba barios papeles de golosinas y otras cosas en una de las orilla de la cueva, el rubio recostado se levanto para asentir con la cabeza dando una respuesta positiva, "Estas aquí solo…" nuevamente la respuesta fue positiva, con una mirada sombría la chica peli blanca miro al rubio, "¿Desde cuando vives solo?" un encogimiento de hombros fue la respuesta del chico que agacho la mirada un tanto sombrío, la peliblanca con rapidez miro a la pelirroja que al igual que los demás escucharon y vieron todo.

"Se lo que me pedirás… pero esto nos puede meter en problemas" dijo con calma la Gremory que miro al rubio que la miro a ella, sus miradas chocaron y la pelirroja se sintió mal pero debía ser firme.

"Vamos Boucho yo cuidare… todos los aremos podría ser una gran adición a la paridad" dijo Akeno que trato de convencer a su amiga, suspirando la pelirroja miro Kiba, este se encogió de hombros indiferente ante la inusual cituacion.

"Por favor" esta vez fue Koneko que miro a su rey con ojos grandes y cristalinos, juntando sus manos la adolecente ladeo su cabeza de forma tierna, suspirando la pelirroja se froto la frente.

"Bien… pero ustedes se encargaran de darle de comer, bañarlo y adecuarlo" dijo apuntando a Akeno y a Koneko que celebraron.

"Hurra!" grito la pelinegra que salto al Uzumaki para abrazar su cabeza, asiendo que los grandes pechos de Akeno tocaran el rostro del Uzumaki, este devolvió el abrazo disfrutando de la suavidad de los pechos de la chica que lo abrazaba, sin embargo esta fue atrapada por Koneko que intento alejar a la pervertida de su nuevo amigo que sonreía con inocencia disfrutando el abrazo de Akeno.

"Oye… sabes que ahí una gran probabilidad que Grafya-sama te castigue por esto ya que tu hermano no lo hará" dijo Kiba con una sonrisa nerviosa, la pelirroja tuvo un fuerte escalofrió ente eso, como explicaría esto.

"Oh mierda"

 **Chan chanchan, si Fem-Issei si les gusta bien sino mhe, lo hice porque me agradan el choque de chicas pervertidas con personas inocentes como veremos cuando la castaña pervertida conozca a Naruto.**

 **Si esto es demasiado parecido a la bestia de Fairytail, el porqué, simple me agrada mas la idea, si les gusta la historia díganmelo en los comentario, también díganme que tal la historia, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido sacare otro cap sin más Chauuuuuuuuu y que les vaya bien.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow cuanto apoyo tiene esta historia.**

 **Grasias a todos por sus comentarios, si esta historia será bien vista y apoyada será mi prioridad escribirla, pero eso no significa que abandone las demás historias, ahora contestare algunos salidos/comentarios.**

 **.Rage: no conozco ese personajes pero acabo de verlo en algunos cortos y si ahora que lo veo se parecen bastante, si también se acerca el encuentre de la gran pervertida Fem-Issei que se llama Issy, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.**

 **Alfredo203: si esta historia tendrá varios cap si es apoyada.**

 **x-ownz: No es un clon, su origen se revelara en uno de los futuros cap, también el tendrá aun sus habilidades shinobi y los de jutsus bueno esta cap responde eso.**

 **Xirons20: Gracias por tu comentario y estoy de acuerdo con lo que escribiste. Gracias por leer.**

 **Logan morninghtstr: gracias por leer y bueno ya veremos con el paso de la historia.**

 **Alex King: bueno esto no es you tube pero te saludo. Interesante lo que escribiste también está copado y estamos iguales yo recién estoy en el cap 3 de la primera temporada.**

 **XLGDarkness: Esas preguntas no me dejan dormir de noche, jaja seguro que alguna de las chicas sabrá eso pronto.**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins: mi estimado viejo amigo gracias por leer. Y créeme en cuanto a referencias habrá muchas en este fic.**

 **FDGamerml: de hecho esa era mi idea ya que no quiero que Naruto tenga más d chicas en su Harem, gracias por tu concejo y sigue leyendo amigo.**

 **Hpividente: no conozco a muchos de la lista pero lo pensare, gracias por leer.**

 **DarkKayser: si el gran encuentro será pronto, solo espérenlo.**

 **Lord Frederick: Si siempre hay que intentar algo que te agá diferente de los demás, bueno la mayoría de las veces ya que solo coloque a Naruto de la bestia de Fairy Tail en el mundo de DxD, obviamente su origen y desarrollo será distinto.**

 **Uff bueno sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos** **.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capitulo 2: Un encuentro extraño…**

"Muy bien, si quieres estar en este grupo debes mostrar lo que tienes" era sábado y los adolescentes se tomaron el dia para ir al bosque a entrenar, fue fácil para Rias usar un hechizo de tele transportación para llevarlos a todos al bosque desolado de toda civilización, las chicas estaban vestidas con ropas deportivas siendo blanco en el caso de Koneko, negro el de Akeno, rojo el de Rias y finalmente Kiba que llevaba unos jins oscuros y una camisa blanca.

Frente a ellos estaba Naruto que sonrió mirando los arboles a su alrededor, al rubio gigante le gustaba la naturaleza, era tranquilo y pacífica, solo avía pasado unas horas desde que el grupo Gremory lo acepto en su paridad, aun no se había decidido el uso de las piezas malignas ya que Rias quería ver que tan fuerte era y si valía la pena ella lo reencarnaría en un demonio.

"¿Pelear?" pregunto el rubio un tanto extrañado.

"Si debes mostrar lo que eres capaz, en una pelea" dijo con calma Koneko que se trono los nudillos, sin embargo el rubio frunció el ceño.

"No querer lastimar amigos" dijo con preocupación, pero este ladeo la cabeza confuso al escuchar la suave risa de Akeno.

"No tienes que preocuparte, esto es algo que se hace para hacerse más fuertes y capaces en futuras peleas" hablo con tranquilidad, dando un paso al frente Kiba maniobro una espada frente a el.

"Lo que hacemos es para que en un futuro podamos pelear uno alado de otro contra personas malas que quieran lastimarnos… ¿Quieres proteger a tus amigos verdad?" pregunto con una sonrisa calmada y amable.

"Si… yo protegerlos con mi vida" hablo el rubio con una expresión determinada haciendo sonreír a los presentes.

"Bien entonces debemos volvernos más fuertes y para eso debemos entrenar y pelear, aunque nos lastimemos sabemos que es por nuestro propio bien, ¿De acuerdo?" pregunto una sonriente pelirroja que se estiro los músculos ya preparándose.

"¡Si!" grito de acuerdo el rubio que piso con fuerza tomando una posición de ataque, los demonios también se alistaron, el viento soplo suavemente, tomando posición el grupo de Rias tomo su formación, siendo Koneko y Kiba al frente, Rias en el centro y finalmente Akeno.

Todo fue silencio hasta que naruto dio un poderoso salto destruyendo el suelo debajo de el, yendo asía el demonio rubio iba a impactar un puñetazo en la cara de este sin embargo su muñeca fue atrapada por Koneko que demostrando su gran fuerza lanzo contra el suelo al rubio, este golpeo contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter por el impacto, antes que pudiera reaccionar tuvo que rodar cuando una espada casi lo atraviesa.

"Estate atento!" grito el Yuto que dio una patada el Uzumaki en el suelo que logro bloquear, sin embargo cuando este se puso de pie tubo que esquivar el corte de la espada de su oponente, este sonrientes se lanzo contra el rubio, dando cortes rápidos izo retroceder al Yokai que gruño, usando sus garras este ataco también.

Chispas se produjeron cuando las garras del Uzumaki chocaban con la hoja de la espada del demonio espadachín que en un hábil movimiento dio una patada giratoria asiendo que el uzumaki retrocediera, en su mano libre invoco otra espada, con dos espadas gemelas este ataco al rubio que sin miedo se lanzó también al ataque, los dos con una velocidad increíble se atacaron, pero el rubio de espadas logro cortar levemente el hombro del Uzumaki que con un estallido de velocidad tomo con las manos desnudas las espadas y las rompió en miles de pedazos, pero Kiba en ves de preocuparse sonrió, saltando asía atrás este retrocedió, naruto vio esto confuso, asta que con sus agudas orejas escucho un ruido, mirando hacia arriba lo vio.

"Ora!" con un grito de guerra la nekomata que lanzo una poderosa patada descendente que casi golpea al rubio, cuando el pie de la chica impacto el suelo este se destruyó creando un gran cráter de más de 2 m de diámetro, cuando el rubio iba a atacarla tubo que agacharse cuando varias espadas casi lo atraviesan, pero al hacer esto descuido su espalda, "¡A volar!" la peliblanca tomo la cola de zorro del rubio, girando sobre su propio eje tomo impulso para lanzar al Uzumaki al bosque asiendo que este abréviese varios árboles y callera de forma pesada al suelo.

Gruñendo el rubio se levanto poco a poco de entre los troncos que derribo, pero este tuvo que saltar cuando un rayo casi impacta contra el, sin pensarlo corrió por el bosque esquivando las decenas de rayos que llovían sobre el, mirando al cielo vio a la peli negra con alas, esta tenía una sonrisa sádica mientras que sus manos salían rayos, "Ufufu corre grandote" fueron sus palabras mientras seguía lanzando los rayos mientras que de forma lenta paso su lengua por sus labios y su sonrisa nunca despareció.

"Oh mierda" gruño el Uzumaki que sintió un escalofrió al ver esa sonrisa de la angel/demonio. Corriendo por el bosque llego a un claro donde estaba Rias que sonriente apunto sus manos asía el, una gran esfera roja se formo en sus manos, en sus pies un gran símbolo rojo se formo, sonriendo con arrogancia la mujer lanzo su ataque que dio de lleno al rubio.

Una gran explosión se produjo y una nube de humo cubrió tomo, sin embargo Rias con calma iso aparecer sus alas para moverlas y crear una gran ventisca que despejo todo el humo, frente a ella había un cráter de mas de 50 m de diámetro, su paridad voló hasta quedar a su lado.

"Creo que te excediste" dijo Akeno que frunció el ceño al ver el gran cráter, la pelirroja a su lado miro a la nekomata que entendiendo el mensaje comenzó a olfatear el aire.

"Se mueve… pero es extraño es como si hubiera mas de uno" hablo un tanto confusa la peliblanca que agudizo su mirada para ver varias sombras moverse a su alrededor.

"Formen un circulo y estén atentos" dio la ordeno la pelirroja que levanto sus manos para que un aura roja la cubriera, todos hicieron caso y se dieron la espalda formando un circulo, Koneko iso aparecer sus orejas felinas al igual que su cola, las uñas de sus manos crecieron para formar garras, Akeno solo sonrió de forma sádica mientras sus manos eran rodeadas por electricidad y por ultimo Kiba sonrió emocionado mientras hacía aparecer unas katanas gemelas.

Todo fue silencio, asta que varias sombras saltaron del suelo, todos miraron con incredulidad a seis copias del Uzumaki que de sus muñecas hicieron aparecer armas como shuriken y kunais, cientos de armas llovieron sobre los demonio que permanecieron tranquilos.

"Eso no basta" con energía roja en sus manos Rias mostro un gran control de su magia cuando ella dio un fuerte aplauso que iso que una honda expansiva roja crecieron y eliminara las armas e hicieron que las copias estallaran en una nube de humo, sonriendo la joven Gremory bajo sus manos, pero esta se extraño al ver como Koneko miro con sorpresa una Kunia que se clavó en el medio de su círculo de formación.

"¡Cuidado!" su grito llego tarde cuando el arma en un estallido de humo apareció el Uzumaki que tenía leves quemaduras y raspones por el primer ataque que recibió de Rias, este tomo de la cabeza a Kiba para con una fuerza monstruosa estrellarlo contra el suelo destruyendo este también, pero tubo que soltar al inconsciente rubio cuando la nekomata se trepo a su espalda, dando un salto este se dejo caer de espalda para aterrizar sobre la peliblanca que quedo aturdida por el impacto.

"Uf" tomando un respiro el rubio tubo que saltar para esquivar otra esfera de energía roja de Rias, pero este se dio cuenta tarde que Akeno estaba detrás de el, un gran relámpago salió de las manos de la chica que impacto de lleno con el rubio que cayo al suelo de rodillas, este miro como la peli negra preparaba otro ataque que lanzo y le dio de nuevo, solo que este estallo en una nube de humo mostrando un tronco quemado y destruido.

"¡¿Dónde estas?!" grito enfurecida la Hijahime que miro en todos dirección, sin que ella sepa Naruto estaba detrás de ella de cuclillas, este tenia un pose de manos que juntaba sus dedo medio e índice unidos, Rias al ver esto grito.

"¡Akeno detrás de ti!" la pelinegra giro la cabeza para ver al sonriente rubio que con fuerza ataco.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" fue el grito de ¿dolor o placer? Quien sabe, el ataque era que los dedos del rubio se clavaron en el culo de Akeno que salió disparada asía adelante estrellándose contra los arboles cayo inconsciente pero con una rara y torcida sonrisa en su rostro, tanto Rias como Koneko tuvieron un sonrojo de vergüenza ajena por tal ataque extraño.

"Pervertidos" dijo Koneko que adolorida se puso de pie, ella suspiro al ver la sonrisa de Akeno, sin embargo no tubo descanso ya que el rubio en un estallido de velocidad apareció frente a ella lanzando un puñetazo que fue contestado de la misma manera por la peliblanca, los dos puños chocaron creando una pequeña honda expansiva y el hundimiento de la tierra debajo de ellos, sin embargo el rubio gano en fuerza bruta tomando a la peliblanca la lanzo contra el suelo asiendo que esta queda enterrada, cuando estaba por rematarla para noquearla otra esfera roja se estrello contra su espalda asiendo que este vuele con la esfera para a los cientos de metros recorridos la esfera por fin explotara.

"Mierda… es mas fuerte de lo que pensé" dijo un tanto cansada Rias que corrió asía donde estaba Koneko que apenas se pudo poner de pie, las dos se miraron para asentir la pelea aun no terminaba, las dos se pusieron uno alado de la otra para ver a un serio y herido naruto caminar asía ellas, pero a la distancia se detuvo, asiendo sellos de manos este inhalo profundamente, al instante el instinto de la peli blanca grito peligro.

" **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku"** una gran llamara de fuego surgió de la boca del rubio que exhalo una gran llamada de fuego, con rapidez Koneko golpeo el suelo para levantar un gran pedazo de tierra que cubrió a las dos demonios, el fueron choco contra la pared de tierra que iso un escudo para las dos chicas, pasando los segundos el fuego se detuvo.

"Ugh…" con esfuerzo la peli blanca sostuvo el trozo de tierra que estaba al rojo vivo, ella dejo caer la pared para caer de rodillas, sudando a grandes cantidades la adolecente respiro hondo, Rias detrás de esta tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, una gota de sudor bajo por su frente, sus manos temblaron levemente, un nudo se forma en su garganta.

(Que poder…) pensó la pelirroja, algo dentro de ella decía que ese ataque no fue lanzado a todo su potencia, eso solo la izo sonriera, al parecer consiguió un nuevo aliado muy poderoso, "Ya terminamos" con la manga de su traje deportivo de limpio el sudor de su frente, al instante Naruto perdió su expresión seria para sonreír con alegría corriendo se paro frente a la pelirroja.

"Pelee bien?" pregunto ladeando la cabeza, esa pregunta saco una pequeña risa a Rias, era difícil pensar que el rubio grandulón pasara de ser un poderoso peleador a un amable niño en su actitud, respirando un tanto agotada la Gremory asintió con la cabeza.

"Si lo hiciste bien… podrías cargar a todos y traerlos a mi" dijo con tranquilidad, el rubio asiendo caso fue a buscar a Akena y Kiba que los coloco sobre sus hombros, fue a levantar con suavidad con su brazo izquierdo a una durmiente Koneko que cayo dormida por el agotamiento, con su brazo derecho levanto a Rias pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus muslos la acomodo en su brazo al igual que a Koneko, la pelirroja solo pudo sonreír ante esto, debajo de ellos una gran circulo apareció y desaparecieron del bosque.

####################

"Ouch… como duele sentarme es doloroso pero a la vez es agradable que extraña y buena sensación" fueron las palabras de una sonriente Akeno que tenía uno bolsa de hilo en sobre su cabeza, sus dos amigas la miraron con duda ante su comentario.

"Pervertida idiota" fue el insulto de Koneko que tenis sus nudillos envueltos en vendas. Todas se estaban recuperando de la pelea, excepto Kiba que se fue a su hogar al solo tener un chichón en la cabeza, Rias adolorida y cansada se recostó en su sillón, esto no era un problema en solo unas horas estarían como nuevas, el ser demonios les daba una regeneración rápida, al ser solo cansancio y heridas pequeñas no tardarían mucho en recuperarse.

"A veces pienso que solo eres una masoquista y sádica Akeno… Naruto ¿Qué haces?" pregunto la pelirroja un tanto nerviosa al rubio que estaba sentado a su lado, este ya estaba completamente curado eso no sorprendió mucho a las chicas ya que lo que vieron en la pelea demostró la variedad de habilidades del Uzumaki.

"Umm cabello bonito" susurro el gigante que miraba el cabello de la pelirroja, la Gremory tuvo que desviar la mirada sonrojada, ella siempre recibía cumplidos pero todo referido a su cuerpo.

(Creo que este es el primer cumplido no pervertido que me dan) con timidez ella acaricio su largo cabello, "Gracias Naruto" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta desapareció al ver que el Uzumaki solo vestía unos pantalones viejos y rotos, "Chicas debemos hacer una compras… nuestro gran amigo necesita ropa, saben lo que significa…" termino con una sonrisa de complicidad, tanto Akeno como Koneko sonrieron también.

"Día de compras!" sin pensarlo tomaron al Uzumaki que arrastrarlo por la casa club y sacarlo de la casa, aunque eran demonios seguían siendo adolecentes que solo querían divertirse, solo para que estas fueron detenidas por Akeno, "¡Alto! No podemos solo ir por las calles con un gigante rubio semi desnudo, aunque a mi no me molesta" dijo sin pena acariciando los abdominales del rubio que solo rio al sentir cosquillas.

"Ya basta!" la nekomata lanza al la pelinegra a la distancia con una patada, esta abrazo la pierna del Uzumaki para apuntar de manera acosadora a la demonio que se puso de pie enojada, "El no es un objeto el cual puedes abrazar y tocas cuando quieras" gruño mientras abrasaba daba un pequeño salto para abrazar el pecho del rubio, era un tanto extraño ver una chica que ni llegaba a medir 1.35 m abrazar de manera posesiva a un chico que media mas de 2.20 m.

"¡Y porque tu si puedes!" Gruño Akeno que vio como la peli blanca bufaba y seguía abrazando al chica.

"Porque, porque a nosotros nos uno algo que ustedes nunca tendrán" haciendo una pausa dramática esta subió al hombro del Uzumaki para sentarse, haciendo aparecer sus orejas y cola izo una mueca tierna inclinando la cabeza, el rubio al verla decidió imitarla, los dos seres por partes animales miraron a las dos demonios, "Ser Kawai…" finalizo abrazando de manera posesiva la cabeza de su amigo.

"Eee si… desde cuando hablas tanto?" pregunto Rias con un sonrisa nerviosa, era raro que su pequeña amiga hablara y sonriera tanto, ante la pregunta la peli blanca cerro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos aun sentada en el hombro del rubio cruzo sus piernas.

"Debo ser como una hermana mayor para Naruto, el está solo, en un mundo lleno de enfermos pervertidos" dijo mirando de manera penetrante a Akena que se sintió ofendida, "… y de chicas raras que lo quieren para aprovecharse de el…" dijo ahora mirando a Rias que tenía una vena palpitante en su frente, ella no era rara, "Se de los mangas Heitan que escondes en tu oficina" susurro solo para que la pelirroja la escuchara.

"Te voy a Matar Loli de cuarta!" gruño la Gremori que estaba sonrojada por vergüenza, se supone que ella guando bien sus mangas… para adultos, respirando hondo esta se calmo, "Todos respiremos hondo… bien note que naruto puede transformase en un Kunai… tal vez pueda transformase en una forma sin orejas ni las colas" dijo frotándose la barbilla pensativa.

"Ya veo… es interesante" caminando con calma Akeno se puso de pie frente al rubio, Koneko tuvo que bajarse para pararse alado de Rias para ver mejor que harían, "Puedes transformarte?" pregunto con tranquilidad.

"Si" respondió sonriente, asiendo sellos manos una nube de humo lo cubrió, las tres chicas se asombraron al ver una copia perfecta de Akeno, hasta el detalle mas pequeño estaba en la transformación, sin embargo fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando Akeno chillo de emoción al verse a si misma.

"¡Que hermosa soy!" sin vergüenza alguna la demonio miro de todos los ángulos a su copia que sonreí con inocencia, sin embargo para horror de Rias y Koneko, Akeno se coloco detrás del rubio transformado para tomarla de los pechos y amasarlos con una gran sonrisa, "mmm son firmes y suaves como las mías"

"Grasias" dijo `Akeno` en su transformación sonriendo con inocencia, al parecer a su nueva amiga le gustaba mucho tocarlo, la demonio en cambio sonrió pero de forma lujuriosa, finalmente ella la soltó para por ultimo darle una fuerte nalgada que izo saltar a su copia.

"Esto es lo mas-" antes que akeno pudiera terminar recibió una fuerte palmada en su trasero de parte de Naruto que deshizo su transformación, la gran mano del rubio se estrello contra la nalga de la chica que chillo y dio un gran salto asía adelante, cayendo de cara contra el suelo esta quedo con el trasero al aire.

"Shhhh eso debió doler" dijo Rias que se acercó a su amiga, la falda de este quedo levantada mostrando que llevaba unas bragas blancas, sin embargo la pelirroja tubo un escalofrió cuando vio la marca roja en la nalga derecha de la peli negra que esta gimiendo adolorida pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía lo contrario. En cuanto a la pequeña peli blanca esta sonrió con debilidad ante lo que vio.

"Umm Gane" dijo naruto confuso, pensó que estaban jugando a los golpes con la peli negra que estaba aun tirada en el suelo.

#########################

Pasando una hora nos ubicamos en un gran centros comercial, este estaba lleno de personas que caminaban recorriendo el lugar ya sean, padres con niños, grupos de amigos o parejas, pero las personas se asombraron al ver un rubio de gran altura, las adolescentes y mujeres no pudieron evitar mirarlo y sonrojarse, era raro entre los japoneses personas de ojos azules y cabello rubio, aun mas siendo este tan alto, estaba vestido con un píntalos oscuro liso y una gran camisa rosa.

"Emm Rias no tenías algo mejor" pregunto Koneko un tanto extrañada al ver la camisa rosa con detalles blancos, era lo único que pudieron conseguir para que el rubio no venga semi desnudo con ellas, la peli blanca tenia una simple camiseta amarrilla que apretaba su pequeña figura, ella tenia unos pequeños pechos copa A casi B en crecimiento, también llevaba unos pantalones azules y por ultimo unas sandalias oscuras, la nekomata siguió mirando a la pelirroja que se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos le queda bien" dijo despreocupada, la chica no traía su típico uniforme de escuela, la Gremory llevaba una apretada blusa roja combinando con una corta falda rosa, ella camino despreocupada a la par del rubio que miraba en todas dirección con curiosidad y emoción, nunca estuvo en un lugar haci antes.

"Vamos Naruto encontraremos algo" Akeno tomando el brazo derecho del rubio lo llevo, esto no le gusto a Koneko ya que parecían una pareja, rápidamente la chica tomo la mano derecha del rubio, detrás de ellos Rias suspiro, esto no terminaría bien, entrando a una gran tienda buscaron ropa que le fuera al rubio, por suerte lo consiguieron.

"Bueno creo que debo comprar algo para mi" dijo Rias que se froto la barbilla pensativa, yendo por el lugar encontraron una tienda solo para chicas el cuales tenia maniquís modelando ropa interior de chicas, emocionada Rias y Akeno entraron corriendo, sin embargo a paso lento Koneko y Naruto los siguieron, siendo este ultimo que cargaba varias bolsas.

"Hola en que pu-" dijo la joven castaña de ojos oscuros, ella vestía una camisa negra con unos jins oscuros, su figura era promedio pero aun haci buena, sus pechos eran copa C, tenía una cintura pequeña y una buenas caderas, la chica estaba en el mostrador y saludo con una sonrisa a las recién llegadas hasta que vio al gran rubio que los acompañaba, rápidamente se paró recta e inflo su pecho asiendo resaltar sus pechos, peinándose un poco su largo cabello sonrió, "¡Bienvenidos soy Akane en que pudo servirles!" saludo esta vez mas alegre y mirando al chico que contesto el saludo.

"Hola Akane-chan… soy Naruto" se presento con calma, viendo que sus nuevas amigas se separaron para ver el lugar este se encogió de hombros, viendo una banca en la tienda se sentó, pero la dueña de la tienda se sentó a su lado de manera simulada.

"Ejem… eee Naruto-kun dime ellas son, tus amigas o familia?" pregunto tímidamente jugando con sus dedos.

"Son mis amigas" contesto con simpleza, esta respuesta izo sonreír a la castaña que se acerco a un mas al rubio que estaba mirando las bolsas en sus manos.

"Ok… sabes mi turno ya termino y una amiga me reemplaza… bueno quieres ir a comer algo-o?" pregunto mirando sus pies.

"Bueno" tenia hambre y las chicas aun seguían revisando en la tienda sacando varias cosas y probándose estas, ninguna vio que el rubio era llevado por la chica que sonreía feliz, entrando a la tienda otra chica esta se puso detrás de la maquina registrado para atender el negocio.

Pasando los minutos vemos a una nerviosa Akane sentada en la mesa de un restaurante, ella estaba esperando que el rubio trajera el pedido, este estaba en una fila esperando con calma, al menos tenia dinero que le dio Rias en caso de emergencia, llegando su turno izo su pedido.

"Valla, valla pero si es la pequeña Akane" la castaña miro como un grupo de adolecentes venia, estos eran mas de 8 todos tenia buena apariencia y vestían como personas dignas de clase alta, una rubia se sentó frente a la castaña, este era linda sin duda pero la sonrisa petulante y arrogante arruinaba su imagen, los demás acompañantes era 4 chicas y 5 adolecentes con chaquetas deportivas.

"Miren la pobretona al parecer vino a una cita" una de las chicas le quito el bolso a la castaña que solo bajo la cabeza, "Oh que ternura" dijo la adolecente pelinegra que saco un teléfono pequeño y viejo, con una sonrisa burlona esta dejo caer el teléfono asiendo que este se rompa, "Ups que torpe soy" hablo con una sonrisa desagradable.

"Que se siente ser una don nadie Akane… solo eres una perdedora que nadie extrañara" la rubio tomando un refresco de una mesa cercaba lo vertió sobre la cabeza de la castaña que trataba de contener las lágrimas, los adolecente rieron con burla asta que se escucho uno algo caer sobre la mesa, todos retrocedieron cuando apareció un rubio de gran altura.

"Akane estas bien?" pregunto con suavidad para tomar una servilletas y limpiar el rostro de la chica que se levanto para juntar sus cosas, pero antes que pudiera irce fueron rodeados por los adolecentes.

"Valla no sabia que salieras con fenómenos" dijo la chica rubia nuevamente asía el rubio que la ignoro ya que estaba levantando el viejo teléfono de la castaña, "¡No me ingnores!" grito la chica que se enojo mas y mas, "Al parecer el grandote también es sordo, chicos porque no le destapan los oídos" mando a los adolecentes que sacaron bates metálicos de sus mochilas.

"Ya saben el dicho mas grandes son mas rapi-" antes que pudiera seguir el adolecente recibió un derechazo que lo derribo al suelo inconsciente y con menos dientes, todos los demás se lanzaron al ataque solo para ser derribados de la misma manera.

"Vámonos" dijo Naruto que tomo la mano de la chica castaña para irce, sin embargo la rubio al ver a su novio y amigos en el suelo tomo una botella de vidrio de una mesa y la lanzo al Uzumaki, pero antes de impactar esta fue atrapada por una sonriente Akeno.

"Ara ara atacar por la espalda, necesitas morales" hablo la pelinegra que sonrió de manera sádica.

"Akeno-chan hablara con esas chicas, vengan" Rias iso que la castaña y el rubio la siguieran, mientras detrás de ellos estaba Akeno que con una gran sonrisa camino hacia las cuatro adolescentes que sintieron un escalofrió que helo sus huesos.

#########################

"Lo siento" dijo Akane que estaba sentada en un banco en un parque al igual que las demonios y el rubio, la chica miro el suelo jugando con su teléfono roto.

"No está bien… Oh Akeno-chan como estuvo la charla con esas mocosas" hablo Rias sonriente al ver a una sonriente Akeno que venía dando pequeños saltos mientras tarareaba alegre.

"Bueno ellas ya no molestaran… ni a nadie mas" comento alegre pero la mirada de la castaña mostro miedo.

"Los mataste"

"Mmm no… cambiando de tema" con rapidez la peli negra mira a otro lado, "Rias creo que ya debemos irnos mañana tenemos escuela" sin mas se fue, todos parpadearon confusos ante esto, tal vez las chicas que Akane castigo no verían la luz del dia de nuevo.

"Muy bien" sacando un papel de su escote Rias se lo dio a la confusa Akane, "Al parecer naruto te tomo cariño, este es el numero y dirección de nuestro Club, te ofrezco 10 veces más de lo que ganabas en esa tienda de linceria, tu trabajo es el aseo y la limpieza, bueno si aceptas claro" dijo despreocupada, su familia no solo era poderosa y adinerada en el inframundo sino también en la tierra, dinero no es problema, además esto sería una buena escusa para no tener que perder el tiempo en cosas como la limpieza.

"Yo…" esto era una gran decisión, esto sería bueno, necesitaba el dinero para su Universidad, ella terminaba este año la segundaria y debía pensar en su futuro, "Acepto"

"Bien Koneko que te acompañara a tu casa y te explicara nuestra… situación" dijo lo último con duda, si la chica se asustaba al enterarse que eran demonio y hui lastima, si eso pasaba solo podia solo borrar su memoria y listo. Acordando ya todo la chica castaña se fue acompañada por Koneko, en cuanto a Naruto este cargo barias cajas y bolsas de las compras, caminando siguió a Rias y Akeno que volvió una vez vio que la castaña se fue.

"¿Buchou-sama qué sigue?" pregunto con calma mirando a su rey que tomo un aire serio.

"Necesito que llames a Yamoto-san, necesitamos documentos, pasaportes y todo lo demás para hacer que Naruto-kun pase desapercibido, lo ultimo que quiero es problemas con los humanos… además quiero que el también valla en nuestra escuela" dijo con un aire serio planeando todo en su mente.

"Y el cuando lo transformaremos en un demonio?" pregunto una preocupada Akeno, no sabía si Naruto podría ser parte de la paridad, las piezas del mal eran especificas, siempre el Rey tenia que ser mas fuerte que la persona que formaría parte se paridad y con lo que demostró hoy el Uzumaki podía decir que era poderoso, tal vez demasiado.

"Si pero tengo un plan, solo espero que funcione" dijo un tanto insegura.

######################

Pasando las hora volvemos al Club, la habitación estaba oscura solo iluminada por algunas velas, formando un circula estaban Rias, Koneko, Akeno y finalmente Kiba, todos miraban con seriedad a un tranquilo naruto que estaba sentado en una silla en medio del circulo, de pronto cerca de ellos se formó un circulo mágico, de este apareció una mujer.

Grayfia Lucifuge apareció en toda su gloria, ella era la Reina de Sirzechez Lucifer, ella era una mujer de una belleza de otro mundo, su piel era clara, tenia el cabello largo color blanco peinado de forma elegante siendo está dos trenzas y con un flequillo que cubría su frente, sus ojos eran brillantes de color plateado, ella tenia una figuraba que superaba con facilidad a las mujeres presentes, ella tenia unos grandes pechos copa E, una pequeña cintura y unas grandes caderas. La peliblanca vestía un traje de sirvienta francés con partes blancas, la mujer tenía una expresión en tranquila.

"Rias-sama le he traído su pedido" hablo con calma para extenderle una pequeña caja de madera a la pelirroja que la tomo, abriéndola esta saco una pieza de ajedreas, esta era un peón, pero a diferencia de todas las demás era que esta tenia un brillo oscuro.

"La pieza experimental… esta fue hecha para logran tener miembros en un paridad que superan el poder de su Rey, sin embargo nunca se uso debido al hecho que no funciona en los Humanos y al que será reencarnado debe tener una gran resistencia…" dijo mientras miraba las piezas en sus manos.

"Pero es una posibilidad de 50/50…" dando un paso al frente Grayfai miro al Yokai, "Ahí una posibilidad que el sujeto pueda ser convertido en demonio y sirba a su amo, sin embargo esto no garantiza que sea perfecto ya que el sujeto podría morir por intentar forzar a su cuerpo a una transformación que sea más débil que su forma original, la otra posibilidad es que este sea parte de la paridad pero no sea un demonio, esto nunca se ha hecho antes asi que si las cosas se descontrolan tendré que erradicar al Yokai si este pierde la razón en su proceso de transformación" termino de decir con calma la peliblanca que miro atentamente a Naruto que seguia sentado tranquilamente.

"Rias estas segura de esto?" pregunto un tanto temerosa Koneko, aunque tenía su rostro en blanco se podía apreciar la preocupación en su tono de voz.

"Si… esto no es una oportunidad que pueda desaprovechar… todo estará bien de acuerdo" aseguro la pelirroja que camino hasta quedar al frente del rubio, "Naruto quiero que te quedes quieto y sin importar lo que pase quédate calmado de acuerdo" este asintió con la cabeza, respirando hondo la Gremory tomo la pieza de ajedreas y la coloco sobre el pecho del Uzumaki, todos vieron como la pieza entro en el pecho de este, **"Yo Rias Gramory sucesora del clan Gremory te reencarno a ti Naruto Uzumaki como mi sirviente"** un gran circulo rojo se formo debajo de ambos, luego todo fue silencio.

"Emm yo esperaba ya saben… algo mas épico y extravagante como un aura que sacuda el club… ya saben como cuando un protagonista de algún anime obtiene un gran poder" dijo Akeno que sonrió con nerviosismo, ella esperaba algo diferente no que todo fuera tan tranquilo.

"Si yo esperaba algo haci también" dijo Kiba que se encogió de hombros **.**

"Yo también" finalizo Koneko que comenzó a comer una barra de chocolate, con calma Grayfia se acercó para mirar al rubio, de manera un tanto brusca ella lo tomo de la cabeza y lo examino, abriendo la boca de este vio los filosos dientes y los caninos mas grandes de lo normal, caminando a su alrededor lo examino, finalmente tomo la cola de este para acariciarla algo que iso que el rubio tuviera un agradable escalofrió, una vez termino se alejo de este.

"No es un demonio, pero ya es parte de tu paridad, felicidades Rias-sama" felicito con tranquilidad.

"Bueno entonces solo queda inscribirlo en la escuela y-"

"Lamento decirlo Rias-sama pero este Yokai aun es joven, según se los Yokai a comparación de los demonio o los humanos crecen de una marera extraña, ¿Cuántos años tienes?" pregunto la peliblanca vestida de sirvienta al rubio que comenzó a contar con sus dedos.

"Emm 8" contesto alegre mostrando sus dedos, esto iso que algunos se pusieran incomodos, todo este tiempo estuvieron con un niño y para empeorar este les patio el trasero en una pelea.

"¡Pervertida shota!" para sorpresa de todos Koneko con ira se lanzó sobre Akeno, estas dos se revolcaron por el suelo forcejeando y arrancándose pedazos de tela de sus ropas, "Descuida Naruto-chan, Koneko-nee te salvara de las garras de esta pervertida" gruño mientras tenia a la peli negra en un fuerte agarre siendo este ahorcarla con su brazo derecho, la demonio golpeo el suelo en modo de rendición.

"¡Lo-o sient-o!" grito sin aire, para su suerte Grayfia se acercó para tomar del cuello de la camisa a Koneko y levantarla separándola de la peli negra, "No pude evitarlo es solo que mírenlo, parece tener 17 o 18 ademas…" levantándose Akeno se acerco para tomar la cabeza del rubio para colocarla contra su pecho y acariciar su cabello, "Es adorable y lindo" termino riendo al ver como Uzumaki disfrutaba el contacto contra sus subes pechos.

"Mmm denme 2 meces a Naruto-san y con gusto lo educare como se debe Rias-sama" ofreció Grayifia que aun sostenía a una furiosa nekomata que quería matar a la demonio mitad angel, ante el ofrecimiento Rias lo pensó, tal vez debía aceptar, además aun tenía que encargarse de Issy y asegurarse que todo salga como lo planeado.

"Bien naruto tu te iras con Grayfia-chan un tiempo ella te ayudara a aprender a leer y todo eso" el rubio al escuchar esas palabras miro a la demonio que tenia un brillo en sus ojos, tragando en seco tuvo un escalofrió, saliendo de entre los pechos de Akeno quiso saltar por la ventana para uir, solo para terminar como un bloque de hielo, con tranquilidad la demonio camino asta el rubio congelado y puso un mano sobre este.

"Muy lo traeré en dos meces, nos vemos Rias-sama" un gran circulo mágico apareció debajo de ambos y sin mas desaparecieron.

"Estas seguro que todo saldrá bien Rias? Conoces a Grayfia ella es bastante… estricta" fueron las palabras de Kiba que tenia una sonrisa nerviosa, todos conocían a la solterona demonio y ningunos de ellos estaba dispuesto a ser educados por ella como al pobre Uzumaki.

"Nha estará bien… espero, bueno ahora sigamos trabajando" sin mas estos siguieron a su rey.

 **Y bueno listo, como habrán notado aun no comienza lo cannon, pero en el próximo cap ya comenzara lo que seria la historia de DxD, hay cosas que quizás ustedes piensan que esta de mas como Akane ella es una OC, este al principio tendrá poco importancia pero en un futuro cercano lo tendrá.**

 **Que les pareció la pelea, si sinceramente estoy viendo el anime y esto es lo que imagino si el sequito de Rias tuviera que pelear en equipo, pero aun haci no les fue fácil contra el Uzumaki que al parecer se contuvo.**

 **Otra cosa, por qué invente esa pieza que no existe en el anime, simple esta funciona mejor para la historia ya que según me explicaron alguno lectores que si el poder de supongamos Naruto es mucho mayor a Rias este no puede ser reencarnado como demonio y mucho menos ser parte de su paridad. Por eso invente esa pieza que hace que forme parte de la paridad sin necesidad de transformarlo.**

 **Por ultimo si Grayfia no está casado con Zirzeche o como se llame es difícil recordar su nombre y peor escribirlo, yo quiero que Grayfia sea tal vez una pareja potencial del Uzumaki y como vieron esta se encargara de educar al gigante rubio, si este la tendrá jodido.**

 **Si les gusto el cap díganmelo en los comentarios, cualquier pregunta o duda ser respondida atreves de los comentarios, recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido publicare otro cap sin mas Chauuuuuu y que les vaya bien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡MADRE MIA MAS DE 90 SEGIDORES Y 43 COMENTARIOS CON SOLO 2 CAP! Eso es nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo a esta historia, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, pero primero antes de comenzar el Cap aclarare algunas cosas.**

 **Naruto físicamente tiene 17 años como dijo Grayfia el crecimiento de este es distinto siendo su edad mental de 8 años, el tema del origen será visto en un futuro cercano, lo único que puedo decir es que no es un clon o una especie de descendiente de este.**

 **Como vieron algunos personajes han cambiado un poco, siendo ahora Koneko más abierta y habladora con el Uzumaki cerca, me alegra que a muchos les haya gustado la temática de la hermana protectora que ocupa la chica gato y créanme que habrá mas.**

 **Akeno… sinceramente me agrada en el anime, por eso ella tendrá mucha participación en esta historia con su actitud sádica, humorista, burlona y un tanto extraña pero agrada, ojo eso no quiere decir que todo sea pervertido con ella, no también habrá historia y una relación desarrollada con el rubio desgraciado.**

 **Rias… mierda ella es manipuladora, aunque manipular a Issei solo se necesita un gran par de tetas es algo decepcionante a mi punto de vista, pero bueno ella tendrá una relación amistosa con el Uzumaki que se ira transformando en algo mas.**

 **Sin más prepárense para saber como será el tiempo entre Grayfia y Naruto donde habrá varias sorpresas.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Adaptarse…**

En un gran bosque lleno de vida donde los arboles alcanzaban una altura de casi 60 m, varios animales y seres extraños se movían entre la maleza, sin embargo en un claro del bosque vemos como un circulo mágico azul se formó, de este aparecieron dos siluetas, una de ellas era Grayfia que miro tranquila como el gran bloque de hielo a su lado comenzó a rajarse hasta que se rompió en cientos de pedazos, un confuso naruto miro en todas direcciones buscando a sus amigas.

"Como Rias-sama dijo tú te quedaras aquí durante dos meces, yo me encargare que seas una persona educada, inteligente y recta…" dijo con tranquilidad, sin embargo frunció el ceño cuando vio que el gigante rubio se fue entre los arboles para con calma orinar, pasando los segundos este término y volvió alado de la demonio, "Que mal educado… pero eso cambiara, sígueme" esta camino entre el bosque siendo seguido por el Uzumaki, al paso de los minutos esto llegaron a su destino.

Esta era una casa de madera común, la demonio peli plateada podía fácilmente tener una mansión y tener una vida llena de lujos, pero esta se conformo con una simple cabaña en los bosques del inframundo, "Tu casa es bonita" dijo naruto que estaba mirando alrededor de la casa, era pequeña tal ves solo para dos personas, sin embargo era agradable y noto que a las cercanías había un lago donde tenia un muelle de madera.

"Gracias, entra hoy comenzaremos con tu habla debemos hacer puedas hablar con normalidad" los entraron a la cabaña, en una pequeña sala los dos se sentaron, en la mesa frente a la peli plata se formó un circulo mágico del cual aparecieron varios libros, esto izo que las orejas del rubio cayeran, de forma lenta se levantó para disimuladamente acercarse a la puerta, "¿Dónde vas Naruto-san?" pregunto la mujer con un tono peligroso que izo al rubio tener un escalofrió.

"Emm baño" dijo ya abriendo la puerta.

"El baño esta dentro de la casa, usted no es un animal para hacer sus necesidades entre los árboles, siéntate hoy tendremos que estudiar Japonés y una vez que domines esa lengua debes estudias Ingles, español y otras lenguas" hablo con calma solo para suspirar al ver como el Uzumaki salió disparado por la puerta huyendo a una gran velocidad, con calma la mujer se puso de pie para caminar asta la puerta, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, esto seria divertido.

Naruto no quería estudiar le hacía que su cabeza le doliera, sonriente este salto entre los arboles, olfateando busco el aroma de sus amigas pero no las encontraba, frunciendo el ceño sintió que el aire se volvió frio, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad freno al ver como una pared de hielo se levantó frente a el, la pared era gigante siendo esta de cientos de metros de altura y al ver el azulado oscuro del hielo esta debía ser muy gruesa.

Un aleteo se escuchó sobre él, mirando asía arriba vio a una calmada Grayfia que estaba cruzadas de brazos y tenia sus alas extendidas, sudando nervioso el Uzumaki miro la pared de hielo, una esfera azul se formo en su mano que con rapidez creció, una vez el rasengan gigante listo corrió contra el muro de hielo para darle con su ataque, la explosión sacudió el bosque cuando una gran porción del muro de hielo desapareció.

"Jaja" riendo el rubio corrió en cuatro patas hacia el horizonte, solo para que estacas de hielo salieran del suelo y casi lo atravesaran, derrapando al clavar sus garras contra el suelo se detuvo luego de esquivar varias estacas, frente a el apareció nuevamente la peli plata que permanecía impasible.

"Sera mejor que te rindas Naruto-san, si es necesario estaremos los dos meces jugando al gato y el ratón, créeme tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…" dijo la demonio que se cruzo de brazos para mirar como el rubio volvía a escaparse corriendo y riendo en voz alta, ¡Ja! Ese mocoso creía que podía escaparse de la gran Grayfia, con calma la mujer extendió sus alas para seguir en su persecución, tarde o temprano se cansaría ese mocoso y lo educaría como se debe, que tan difícil podría ser.

 **####################**

"maldito… mocoso… mal… educado" fuero las palabras entrecortadas de Grayfia que estaba tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella estaba de rodillas en el medio del gran bosque, estaba sucia, su cabello estaba despeinado y su ropa estaba arrugada y sucia, la mujer estaba sudando bastante y tenia unas pequeñas ojeras, ya habían pasado 30 horas desde que su persecución con el Uzumaki comenzo, ella estaba oxidada hace años que no forzaba su cuerpo tanto, la falta de entrenamiento le costo caro.

Ella miro molesta como si de tarzan fuera el rubio se deslizo por una liana para pasar junto a la demonio, este se soltó para caer frente a la peli plateada, "Te rindes" dijo sonriente el Yokai, el gigante rubio no parecía cansado, esto solo iso que la demonio se preguntara si nunca se cansaba.

(Siento lastima y envidia por la mujer que se case con este mocoso) fueron los pasamientos de Grayfia, sin duda sentía lastima, porque el cansar a este rubio sería una tarea titánica, el solo hecho de pensar que una mujer tuviera relaciones sexuales con el gigante incansable izo que se estremeciera con un agradable escalofrió bajando por su espalda, suspirando alejo esos pensamientos pervertidos de su mente, recuperando el aire esta se sentó en el suelo cansada, "Si tu ganas… yo solo quería ayudarte Naruto-san" estas palabras izo que le Uzumaki perdiera su sonrisa y mirara con atención a la demonio, la mujer tenía una expresión abatida y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, lentamente se llevo las manos al rostro para cubrirse los ojos "Yo quería ayudarte, pero falle… mff… porque!" de forma sorpresiva la mujer comenzó a llorar asiendo que el rubio entre en pánico.

"Lo siento! Yo… yo no huir… acerté caso" dijo como pudo con una sonrisa nerviosa, no le gustaba que la mujer llorara por su culpa, este dejo de llorar para mirar los ojos al rubio.

"Prometes que aras caso a todo lo que diga y agás todo lo que te pida" pidió con sus ojos cristalinos con pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de ojos.

"Si lo prometo" terminando de decir eso el Uzumaki vio atónito como la peli plateada se puso de pie, en su mano derecha tenia una pequeña botella mostrando ser estas gotas para los ojos, sonriendo con superioridad la mujer se cruzo de brazos.

"Muy bien lo prometiste no hay vuelta atrás…" aun con su sonrisa la mujer paso alado del incrédulo rubio que se dio cuenta que fue engañado, sin embargo la demonio no llego lejos ya que cayo de cara al suelo, al parecer el cansancio por el maratón y el uso excesivo de su magia estaba asiendo que su cuerpo no reaccione como debería, "Llévame a la casa… estoy cansada".

"Grrr" gruñendo el Uzumaki se acercó para levantar a la mujer que aun sonreía con superioridad, el rubio tubo la tentación de soltarla y solo irse, suspirando puso a la mujer en sus brazos cargándola estilo novia, dando un salto subió entre los árboles para saltar de rama en rama a gran velocidad, ya llegando a la casa estos entraron.

 **################**

Grayfia estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, en solo estos dos meces logro avanzar a paso agigantados en la educación del rubio, para su sorpresa el chico era mas inteligente de lo que lo aparentaba y el hecho de que pudiera hacer clones a los cuales les podía a leer diferentes libros mientras ella enseñada otras cosas al original ayudaba bastante.

Por día ella le dio clases al menos 10 horas, una vez cumplido ese tiempo lo dejaba descansar, ella logre enseñarle mas de 4 idiomas ya que al no ser un demonio no podía entender los demás idiomas, el Uzumaki logro aprender ya hablar con fluidez Japonés, Inglés y español, los demás idiomas como francés, alemán y ruso solo sabía leerlo e incluso el lenguaje general de señas.

Ella le exigió demasiado sí, pero avía valido la pena, la demonio se aseguró de enseñarles diferentes materias como matemáticas, historia y otras mas para que no tenga problemas en la escuela, la peli plata estaba contenta con su trabajo y aunque cueste admitirlo le gustaba su compañía, ella desde hace años que vivía en esta cabaña sola, solo saliendo cuando tenia que trabajar en la casa Gremory.

Grayfia avía rechazado los sentimientos de Sirzechs, ella no sentía la chispa como para tener una relación con el mou, además este se lo tomo bien ya que quedaron solo como amigos, al paso de los años el gremory se había casado con una mujer el cuál era la torre de su paridad, sin embargo para la peli plata todo fue un poco mas triste ya que ella nunca fue conocida por ser social, siendo sincera ella solo podía contar a solo unos pocos sus amigos.

Suspirando la mujer miro el agua que mojaba sus pies, ella estaba sentada en muelle del lago dejando que sus pies se mojen, esto le relajaba, era de noche en el inframundo, la luna falsa en el cielo brillaba siendo reflejada en el lago dando una hermosa vista.

"Sensei está bien?" la mujer de ojos plata volteo la cabeza para ver a su alumno detrás de ella, este avía cambiado, ahora parecía un poco mas maduro pero aun tenia esa aire inocente en el, su cabello fue cortado un poco dejando que su cabello en pico tuviera mejor aspecto, la vestimenta de este cambio siendo ahora una camiseta oscura y unos pantalones jins oscuros también, finalmente este tenia un calzado deportivos naranja.

"Si… ven siéntate" dijo ella mientras invitaba al rubio sentarse a su lado, este con calma se sentó a su lado, la mujer con cariño descanso su cabeza en el brazo del Uzumaki, era entraño que en solo un poco mas de un mes la peli plata se haya encariñado y abierto tanto ante el gigante rubio, era extraño ya que este era todo lo contrario a ella, el rubio optimista, despreocupado, alegre y cariñoso, algo que le faltaba a ella.

"Bueno sensei debo darles las gracias por todo, mañana volveré con Rias-chan y las demás, espero que me deje visitarla de vez en cuando" dijo el chico sonriente moviendo su cola de un lado al otro.

"Si estaré feliz de que me visites…" susurro la mujer que solo miro el agua del lago, porque le sabia amargo el hecho de que el rubio se fuera, al parecer el solo estar casi dos meses los dos juntos sin nadie mas en la casa afecto más a Grayfia de lo que pensaba, entrecerrando los ojos ella abrazo el brazo del rubio mientras pegaba su frente con el hombre de este, "Estoy orgullosa de ti… espero que todo lo que te enseñe te ayude en la escuela"

"Si… muchas gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo y por todo lo demás" sin poder contenerse el rubio se pudo de pie para levantar con facilidad a la mujer y envolverla con sus brazos en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo que fue contestado por la peli plateada, el rubio podía decir que Grayfia fue unas de las personas que mas cariño tenia, era como la madre que nunca tuvo, ella le enseño a leer a escribir y le izo una mejor persona, lentamente los dos se separaron.

"Ya debes ir a dormir… ya avise a Rias-sama, mañana temprano te iras con ellas" dijo en un tono seco mirando al rubio que asintió con la cabeza sonriente, seria bueno ver a sus amigas las extrañaba mucho, dándose vuelta se fue a la cabaña para dormir, dejando atrás a Grayfia que se quedó contemplando la noche.

(Por que me siento… tan vacía) fueron los pensamientos de la mujer que miro a la nada mientras de colocaba las manos sobre el pecho, frunciendo el ceño negó con la cabeza y se fue a la cabaña debía dormir eso era todo.

Al dia siguiente vemos como el sol comienza lentamente a salir por el horizonte, frente a la cabaña vemos a Grayfia y a Naruto mirarse con tristeza, frente a ellos un círculo rojo se formó, respirando hondo la mujer tomo un pañuelo para limpiar cualquier suciedad de la cara del rubio que solo sonrió ante esto.

"Recuerda tomo lo que te enseñe y no agás tonterías, eres parte de la paridad Gremory debemos ser el ejemplo de los demás, siempre has caso a lo que Rias-sama diga ella puede ser joven pero es inteligente ella sabe lo que hace…" sonriendo con debilidad la mujer miro con orgullo al rubio, "Fue un placer tenerte aquí Uzumaki Naruto" dijo cerrando los ojos y sonreír.

"Para mi también Grayfia-sensei…" dijo el chico para luego mirar el portal, con una gran mochila en su espalda camino hacia el portal, levantando la mano se despidió con una triste sonrisa, "Adiós…" al entrar al portal este al instante se cerro.

"…" la mujer miro el lugar vacío donde estuvo el portal, a paso lento volvió a la cabaña, entrando vio lo oscuro y silencioso que era, lentamente se sentó en un sillón para mirar a la nada.

" _Debes de cuidar tus modales en la mesa" dijo la peli plata que estaba sentada en la mesa con varios platos de comida que eran dignos como para una reina, frente a ella estaba Naruto que miraba con confusión mas de cinco tenedores de su lado derecho y cinco cuchillos de su lado izquierdo, dudoso tomo el tenedor mas grande._

" _¡Ahí!" fue el grito del rubio al recibir un golpe de una regla de un metro por parte de Grayfia, con dolor se sobo la cabeza._

" _Ese es para ensalada, debes usar el que es para las pastas" dijo con una voz monótona mientras comía tranquila con modales digna de una princesa, temeroso por otro golpe el rubio tomo otro tenedor mas pequeño, solo para recibir otro golpe, "¡Ese es para la carne!"_

" _¡Pero si todos son iguales!" gruño el rubio que tenía hambre, el solo quería comer._

" _¡No… no lo son!" grito la mujer con una vena palpitando en su frente, pero no vio venir que el rubio tomo el pollo al horno, dándole un mordisco huyo por la ventana cuando una tormenta de nieve se formo dentro de la casa, "¡NARUTOOO!"_

Una suave risa salió de la peli plateada que rio ante los recuerdos de la primera cena que tuvieron los dos juntos, ella persiguió al rubio por todo el bosque mientras este se comía el pollo, levantándose de su asiento la mujer miro por la ventaba el lago.

" _bien hoy tenemos que leer…" antes que la peli plata pudiera seguir escucho el salpicar del agua, ella estaba saliendo de la cabaña con varios libros en sus manos, solo para dejarlos en una mesa cuando vio al rubio nadar en el lago, "Quien sabe que tan sucia esta esa agua… sal de inmediato de ahi" dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba al muelle asta quedar en la orilla._

" _Nha…" dijo Naruto que seguía nadando por el lago._

" _Naruto-san ven aquí en este instante" hablo la demonio con una voz grave, asiendo caso el rubio fue al muelle asta quedar frente a los pies de la peli plata, sonriendo la mujer pensó que este lo obedeció, hasta que vio como la cola de zorro de este salió del agua para tomarla del tobillo y lanzarla al agua, cayendo al lago la mujer nado hasta la superficie para mirar con ira al Uzumaki._

" _Jaja…" riendo un rato Naruto nado alrededor de la Grayfia, pero este se detuvo frente a la mujer para sonreír, "Vamos a jugar" pidió el gigante con una sonrisa amistosa, pero su respuesta solo fue el bufido de la chica._

" _Eso sería muy infant-" antes que pudiera seguir agua fue arrogada a su rostro, gruñendo carraspeó su garganta, "Como deci-" otra vez agua fue arrojado a su rostro, con una vena palpitando en su frente vio como el Uzumaki reía ante su expresión de enojo._

" _¡Jajajajaj… ugh!" el rubio paro de reír cuando grayfia lo sumergió debajo del agua, pasando los minutos estuvieron peleando y jugando en el lago, pasando los minutos casi media hora los dos se tranquilizaron y sonrieron._

" _Bueno ya nos divertimos, que tal si estudiamos un poco ahora…" con calma la mujer nado asta la orilla para salir del agua, su ropa mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo dando un espectáculo que cualquier hombre mataría por ver, este se tomo del cabello para sacarse el exceso de agua, suspirando se dio vuelta para mirar como el Uzumaki lentamente salía del agua, un pequeño rubor nació en las mejillas de la mujer al verlo sin camisa, sin embargo este rubor se extendió por todo su rostro cuando vio al Uzumaki salir desnudo del rio._

" _Brr" sacudiéndose el rubio pasa junto a la mujer para tomar su ropa que estaba en suelo, con calma este se vistió, una ver listo se acerco a la peli plata que tenia los ojos como plato, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y el rubor en su rostro estaba presente en todo su rostro, "Grayfia sensei" extrañado movió su mano frente a la mujer que seguí paralizada._

"…" _sin mas esta se desmayo cayendo de cara contra el suelo._

"No puedo creer aun lo que vi…" fue el susurro de una sonrojada Grayfia que miro el lago con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, esta avergonzada sacudió la cabeza queriendo despejar su mente, caminando por la casa fue a su cuarto, con pesadez cayo en la cama, mirando a un lado de la cama vio su mesa de noche, sentándose en la cama ella abrió un cajón para sacar una gran hoja de papel, sintiendo un pico de dolor miro la hoja con una mirada sombría.

 _Era medio día, afuera de la cabaña vemos a Grayfia sentada en un silla de madera, frente a ella estaba también sentado el Uzumaki que tenía una expresión aburrida mientras practicaba su escritura en un gran cuaderno, los dos estaban sentados en junto a una pequeña mesa que el rubio estaba usando._

"…" _respirando hondo la peli plateada miro la naturaleza que la rodeaba, ella estaba tomando un taza de te mientras disfrutaba la paz que le rodeaba, pero esta se sorprendió al ver una mariposa de alas azules volar cerca de ella, levantando su dedo índice dejo que el pequeño y bello animal aterrizara en su dedo, sonriendo miro la pequeña criatura, naruto dejo de mirar su hoja para ver a la mujer frente a el._

 _(Hermosa…) fueron los pensamientos de naruto, tomando un lápiz negros tomo una hoja en blanco y comenzó a hacer garabatos, esto llamo después la atención a la demonio que permaneció algunos minutos inmóvil contemplando el pequeño animal, volteando vio a naruto que sin levantar la vista de la hoja movió su mano tomando diferentes lápices oscuros y usarlos._

" _¿Qué estas…" esas palabras murieron cuando sonriente naruto mostro la hoja, era un dibujo muy detallado y bello de Grayfia que estaba sosteniendo a la pequeña mariposa, ella se sorprendió al ver el realismo del dibujo y en especial la sonrisa de felicidad que tenia ella en su dibujo, "No sabia que dibujara tan bien, es hermoso" dijo mirando el dibujo que fue arrancado del cuaderno del Uzumaki, este sonriente le entrego la hoja, con un pequeña sonrisa esta tomo la hoja._

 _En ese momento sus manos se tocaron y se miraron a los ojos mutuamente, la demonio perdida en esos ojos azules sintió algo extraño, era como si su cabeza se sintiera ligera y solo pudiera concentrarse en esos ojos, despacio esta separo sus manos pequeñas de las del rubio que tenia una gran sonrisa amistosa, sin embargo este frunció el ceño._

" _Emm Grayfia-sensei porque nunca tiene visitas y su familia" pregunto de la nada sabiendo que desde que estuvo nunca nadie vino, eran solo ellos dos, ante la pregunta la peli plateada tomo su típica expresión en blanco._

" _Yo soy huérfana desde que era una niña, mi hermano y yo bagamos por el inframundo, pero eso no es algo de que hablar ahora" dijo queriendo evitar el tema, no se sentia comoda hablando de esa._

" _Umm estas sola entonces?" pregunto el rubio ladeando la cabeza y bajando sus orejas, su cola se mobia de un lado al otro can calma._

" _Si… se podría decir que si" dijo un tanto sobria, estos últimos años se avía aislado demasiado de todos, desde que Rias y sus amigas crecieron y se fueron del mundo humano su vida se volvió un poco monótona, por supuesto Lord Gremory siempre tenía las puertas abierta para ella y trabajar en su mansión, sin embargo esta solo iba una vez cada ciertos días o si tenia que dar un mensaje a las chicas en el mundo Humana, siendo sincera una pequeña parte de ella tenia miedo, el hecho de nunca enamorarse, nunca poder a llegar a ser madre, al paso de los siglos envejecería para morir… sola…_

 _Con una mirada sombría la mujer miro a la nada, cuando estaba por levantarse se sorprendió cuando su mano fue sostenida por un sonriente naruto, "Tranquila Grayfia-sensei yo seré tu amigo, siempre te visitare y pasaremos tiempos juntos divirtiéndonos, yo seré tu familia!" grito Naruto que sostuvo con fuerza la mano de la peli plata que escucho ese con sorpresa, sin embargo esta devolvió la sonrisa de manera débil._

" _Si…"_

La mujer miro su retrato hecho por el rubio que le alegra, enojo, frustro y sorprendió cada dia que este estuvo con ella, pero el ahora tenia su vida, seguro se enamoraría de Rias, Akeno o incluso la pequeña Koneko, ese pensamiento izo que su pecho le doliera.

Finalmente su máscara se rompió, su rostro tomo una expresión triste y las lagrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos, soltando el dibujo este cayo en el suelo, apretando sus puños asta el punto de hacerlos sangrar grito con todas sus fuerzas, el grito se escucho en todo el bosque, ella tenia envidia, de Lady Gremory ella era feliz con el hombre que amaba, levantándose tomo su cama para arrojarla asía la pared derribando este y destruyendo la cama.

Tenia envidia de la felicidad de Sirzechs que ya era padre, una gran nube de tormenta se formo sobre el gran bosque, todos los animales en la zona huyeron cuando de la nada una gran tormenta de nieve azoto la zona, a kilometro de distancias varios demonios vieron con incredulidad un gran nube de tormenta formarse en el horizonte, en el medio de la cabaña estaba Grayfia que estaba de rodillas entre el medio de la gran tormenta de nieve que iso volar el techo de la casa de madera.

Tenía envidia de Rias que tendría el amor y cariño de Naruto, bajando la mirada la mujer miro algo volar con el viento, atrapándola en el aire este miro el dibujo que el Uzumaki iso para ella, al instante toda la tormenta se detuvo, las nubes en el cielo desaparecieron, la nieve y el hielo comenzaron de forma lenta a derretirce.

" _Tranquila Grayfia-sensei yo seré tu amigo, siempre te visitare y pasaremos tiempos juntos divirtiéndonos, yo seré tu familia!"_

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Grayfia, despacio se puso de pie para mirar a la nada, ella no dejaría esto haci, caminando entre las ruinas de su casa pensó en lo que aria.

 **¡Zero estúpido! Alto mis hermanos antes que quieran prenderme fuego por tal cap debo mostrar mis puntos de vista de el porque el cambio tan abrupto que tuvo Grayfia ya que muchos verán que no se parece mucho a su versión anime, bueno daré los puntos el porque se cambio.**

 **Primero que nada Grayfia nunca se casó con el hermano de Rias, eso hace que se sienta un tanto sola y vulnerable al nunca encontrar a un persona con quien compartir su tiempo.**

 **Segundo en el Largooo anime de Naruto y Naruto shippuden hemos visto el cambio de muchos personajes para bien como Neji, Zabusa, Nagato, Gaara y otros tantos personajes bajo (Lo que muchos pendejos dicen el 'Poder evangelizador de Naruto' bueno si debo admitir que algunas veces esto es un tanto tonto en personajes como Orochimaru, Obito, Sasuke y tantos otros, pero deben admitir que la esencia de naruto es el poder cambiar a las personas para mejor) bueno volviendo al tema, pongamos a Tsunade de ejemplo, ella era una borracha irresponsable que le valía un carajo todo, pero al conocer a naruto cambio de una manera drástica.**

 **Tercero el estar solo los dos aislados del mundo por dos meces los izo muy cercanos, mas la peli plateada que estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y seamos honestos algunos aquí conocemos el sentimiento de estar solo y al tener compañía de un amiga/amigo que siempre es optimista, alegre, cariñoso y carismático nos hace tomarle cariño a este.**

 **Y por ultimo la escena final, al tener un gran cariño por naruto se dio cuenta que este ya tenia su vida junto a la paridad de Rias, esto iso que todo su interior comenzara a sacudirse y como vieron en los pequeños recuerdos Naruto fue una de las razones el por el cual Grayfia sonreía y se mostraba feliz. Pero como vimos que esta sintió que todo su mundo se rompía al igual que su mascara que muchos de nosotros de cierto modo tenemos.**

 **Cuantas veces sintieron envidia por la felicidad de algunos, bueno esta vez pudimos apreciarla en Grayfia….**

 **Mierda de donde salio todo eso, acaso estoy madurando… nha.**

 **Bueno gente espero que les allá gustado el cap, déjenme en los comentarios sus opiniones de este cap, en el siguiente comenzare con lo canon de la historia, y vendrá lo que muchos esperaron, si la reina de las pervertidas se encontrara con el inocente gigante que tiene aun un alma inocente y pura, haber cuánto dura hasta que unas de las chicas lo reclamen como suyo. Recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas Chaaaaauuuu y que les baya bien.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo, hoy se viene lo que muchos esperaron, lean y luego en los comentarios den su opinión.**

 **Otra cosa, como sabrán ya comenzaron las clases, es por eso que lastimosamente solo podre actualizar regularmente una historia siendo esta, créanme hacer estas historias consumen bastante tiempo y por eso debo dejar algunas en suspensión por ahora, pero esto solo será por esta temporada ya que ni bien tenga tiempo seguiré con las demás historias solo les pido paciencia.**

 **Bueno sin más disfruten este cap.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 4:**

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?" pregunto impaciente koneko que miraba el circulo por el cual su 'Ototo-chan' como ella decía que era, debía pasar pero no venía aun.

"Ara ara Koneko-chan tranquila el seguro vendra pronto… mou~" hablo la peli negra que gimió en decepción mientras se abrazaba a si misma asiendo resaltar sus grandes pecho, esto no paso desapercibido por Koneko que miro sus pequeños pecho, un aura sombría cubrió a la peli blanca aún estaba en crecimiento, pero aun si se sentía más pequeña de lo normal junto a la peli negra, "Como extraño abrazar a Naruto-kun" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo en mejillas.

"Heitan" fueron las palabras cortantes de la nekomata que tenía una miraba acecina dirigida a la sacerdotisa eléctrica que solo puso una mirada burlona.

"Tranquila Koneko-chan cuando seamos una pareja prometo tratar bien a Naruto-kun… aunque no prometo eso en las noches" termino diciendo con una voz seductora mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus mejillas, instantáneamente Rias tuvo que sostener a Koneko para que no atacara a la peli negra.

(Esto es cansador…) pensó Rias sosteniendo a la peli blanca que se retorcía en su fuerte agarre, todos estaban reunidos en el club, según el mensaje de Grayfia hoy el Uzumaki seria mandado, todos estaban emocionados por el regreso de su amigo y aunque no lo demostrara la pelirroja también estaba ansiosa por el regreso de su gran amigo, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición desde el circulo mágico.

Ahí estaba el rubio que tenia expuesta sus orejas y su cola, este tenia una sudadera naranja con capucha, unos pantalones jins oscuros y unas zapatillas deportivas naranjas, el rubio tenia su cabello en picos un poco mas corto que Kiba, los presentes solo pudieron sonreír cuando vieron la gran sonrisa de su amigo gigante, este tenia una gran mochila en su espalda que arrojo al suelo, a una gran velocidad el rubio extendió sus brazos para abrazar a las tres chicas que chillaron con sorpresa.

Kiba solo rio ante esto, solo para también sorprenderse cuando la larga cola del rubio lo envolviera y lo elevara, los demonios solo sonrieron ante la muestra de cariño, en especial las chicas que sintieron el calido abrazo del gigante, aunque sus miradas chocaron con desafío, solo a una le pertenecería al Uzumaki que tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando el abrazo.

(Es mi ototo-chan, aléjense de el sucias pervertidas…) fueron los pensamientos de la nekomata que miraba de mala manera a sus amigas, ella devolvió el abrazo de manera posesiva.

(Ufufu que cálido abrazo…) sin vergüenza la peli negra froto su rostro contra la mejilla del Uzumaki y con sus manos acaricio al Uzumaki, obviamente esto no fue de agrado para la chica neko que intento salir del abrazo para con sus garras quererle arrancarle la cara a la peli negra que seguía frotándose contra el Uzumaki.

(Esto se siente bien…) fue el pensamiento de la Gremory, que ajena a todos ella estaba en el medio de las dos chicas, ella delicadamente puso su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, ella podía escuchar los suaves latidos del corazón del yokai, con un pequeño sonrojo la chica sonrió ante este abrazo, se sentía diferente a todo los abrazos de antes como el de su madre, su hermano y sus amigas, sonriendo devolvió el abrazo ignorando todo a su alrededor.

"La tendrás difícil Naruto…" fueron las palabras entrecortadas de Kiba que era aprisionado por la cola del rubio, era obvio los que las chicas sentían por el rubio, solo era cuestión de tiempo que una toma la iniciativa y decida reclamar al rubio como suyo. Ya pasando unos segundos todos fueron liberados por el agarre del rubio.

"Es bueno volver chicos" dijo alegre mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro, "Ya estoy listo para cualquier misión que quieras encomendarme Rias-sama" esto iso que la pelirroja se descolocara un poco, "Grayfia-sensei me explico todo, haci que quieres que haga, ¿Qué valla a arrasar con un grupo de demonios que hacer cosas malas?" esto iso que todos lo miraron extrañados, "¿Qué te talle la espalda y bañe? Sensei me dijo que como su peón debo ser muy meticuloso en todo lo que agá" esas palabras hicieron era que un rubor atómico naciera en el rostro de la pelirroja, esa proposición también iso que los ojos de Koneko se contrajeran con molestia.

"Eee… bueno si no es molestia… seria acep-" antes que la pelirroja pudiera terminar sintió como su mano era aprisionado por el agarre de hierro de koneko, ahogando el grito de dolor la adolecente miro los ojos asesinos de la nekomata, entendiendo el mensaje la pelirroja miro de nuevo al rubio, "¡No! Gracias… no por ahora" dijo la chica que fue liberada por el agarre de la peli blanca, de forma disimulada se sostuvo la mano con lagrimas en forma de cascada que cayeron de sus ojos.

"Ufufu… bueno a mi me gustaría" dijo Akeno que rápidamente que se prendió del brazo del Uzumaki que tomo una pose pensativa.

"Mmm bueno como tu eres la Reina en esta jerarquía… debo seguir también tus órdenes" dijo el rubio pensativo, según los libros los reyes mandaban en la nobleza haci que técnicamente debía seguir las ordenes de tanto Akeno-chan como Rias-sama, en un maniobra rápida tomo la mano de la demonio/angel, poniéndose de rodillas el Uzumaki puso se frente contra la mano de la peli negra que estaba confusa al igual que los demás, "Yo Naruto Uzumaki estoy a tus ordenes Akeno-sama" dijo con seriedad.

"Ara ara, conque mis Órdenes eee, ¿lo que sea?" pregunto lo ultimo ganando un brillo lujuriosos en sus ojos, para pánico y horror de las dos chicas el rubio asintió la cabeza con un sonrisa inocente.

"Si lo que sea"

"…" un pequeño hilo de sangre bajo por la nariz de Akeno que tenía una sonrisa que casi dividía su rostro, la chica tenia miles de pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, de forma lenta se acercó al Uzumaki que aún estaba de rodillas con una gran sonrisa inocente en su rostro, cuando la peli negra acerco su rostro al Uzumaki que se sintió un tanto pequeño ante la mujer, que era como un predador frente a su presa.

"¡Iya!" todos abrieron sus ojos con incredulidad cuando la peli negra salió volando por uno ventana producto de una patada de Koneko, esta tenía sus orejas expuestas y su cola también, su cabello estaba erizado y tenía una mirada asesina, pero esta tuvo que ir hacia un lado cuando un rayo casi la golpea, por la ventana entro una furiosa Akeno que tenía su vestimenta de sacerdotisa.

"Kity-chan… Como reina te pido que dejes que este a solas con Naruto-kun, como dijo el estoy sobre la cadena de mando" dijo con una gran sonrisa sádica mientras que sus manos eran rodeadas por electricidad, pero para su confusión la Neko subió a los hombros del Uzumaki de un salto, ella saco unos auriculares y se los coloco al rubio que comenzó a escuchar la musica, la Nekomata al terminar su acción miro de forma amenazante a Akeno y a Rias.

"¡Escuchen bien tetonas sin cerebro! ¡Naruto se quedara en mi casa!" grito apuntando a las mujeres frente a ellas que tenían una mirada asesina y venas palpitantes en sus frentes, Kiba sabiamente retrocedió para abrir la puerta y retirarse de manera silenciosa.

"¡Oye por quien me tomas!" caminando con gracia y elegancia la pelirroja se puso frente a Naruto, solo para tener que tomar una silla y pararse sobre esta, quedando frente a frente con la pequeña peliblanca la miro con desdén, "Yo soy Rias Gramory, heredera del gran y honorable clan Gramory, yo soy una joven educada y capaz de cuidar a Naruto…" poco a poco esta acerco su rostro para quedar frente a frente con la Nekomata que grunia levemente, "y lo mas importante no soy una ¡Pervertida!"

"¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡¿Si estas poniendo tus gordas tetas frente a la cara de Naruto-kun?! ¡Heitan!" grito la chica molesta que gruño al ver como el rostro del rubio se perdía entre los grandes pechos de la gremory, sin embargo este seguía entretenido en la música, retrocediendo nerviosa la Gremory se cruzó de brazos.

"Eso no prueba nada!..." grito con furia solo para después tener un leve sonrojo, "Fue un accidente…" murmuro lo ultimo un poco mas tímida mirando sus pies con timidez.

"Hff! Solo son una gordas tetonas que envejecerán para quedar solas y criar gatos!" grito furiosa abrazando de manera posesiva la cabeza del Uzumaki, solo para luego saltar y ponerse frente al rubio de manera protectora, "El es mi Ototo y como su Onee-chan mi beber es cuidar de el"

Las miradas de las tres demonios chocaron con furia, cuando el ataque entre ella estaba por empezar la puerta fue abierta, con tranquilidad una joven mujer entro, este era Akane Miku, la chica tenia un largo cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo, ella tenía unos ojos oscuros, su figura era pequeña comparada con Rias o Akeno, pero era más grande que Koneko, ella tenía un figura reloj de arena siendo sus pechos copa B casi C, tenia una cintura pequeña y unas buenas caderas, ella vestía un vestido oscuro con un delantal blanco sobre este, ella cargaba un balde y tenia una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro.

"Rias-sama ya limpie el cuarto que la Sr Grayfia me dijo, ya esta listo para…" antes que pidiera seguir esta fue elevada en el aire por Naruto que la abrazo y froto su mejilla contra la mejilla de la chica, esta alegre devolvió el gesto, ella sabía que el rubio vendría hoy, "¡Naruto-kun volviste! Ven tu habitación esta lista, también fui a conseguir tu uniforme para mañana, debes levantarte temprano para ir a la escuela mañana" una vez la chica fue bajada esta tomo de la mano para llevar al rubio consigo, una vez se fueron el aire pesado en la habitación, las tres demonios se miraron de nuevo.

"Muy bien…" comenzó lentamente Rias que levanto las manos en modo de rendición, algo que sus dos amigas imitaron, ya un tanto mas tranquilas se relajaron, "Se que todos tenemos cariño por Naruto-chan, pero debemos calmarnos, recuerdo el es solo un niño aun mentalmente debemos cuidarlo, mañana tenemos escuela, vallan a dormir" diciendo eso las dos chicas asintieron, sin embargo hubo un brillo en los ojos de las tres.

 **##########################**

"Y bueno este es tu cuarto" hablo sonriente la castaña que abrió la puerta mostrando un habitación promedia, sus paredes eran blancas, había una cama, un librero, un pequeño escritorio con una silla, una mesita de noche y finalmente un televisor colocada en la pared, con calma el rubio miro todo y tiro sus cosas al suelo, "Puedes colgar varias cosas y ya sabes darle tu toque para que quede como mas te guste" dijo con calma mirando todo desde la puerta, sin embargo se preocupo al ver la mirada sombría del rubio.

"Si… gracias, nunca tuve una…"

"Habitación propia?" pregunto la chica que se acerco para quedar junto al rubio que pasaba su mano derecha por la pared.

"Una cama, una habitación… un hogar" dijo el rubio que volteo para mirar a los ojos a la castaña que solo sonrió con tristeza.

"Ya veo… buenas noches Naruto-kun" sin más esta se despidió dejando solo al rubio que se sentó en su cama para mirar a la nada, mañana sería un gran dia, recostándose se puso a dormir.

Pasando una hora podemos ver al rubio profundamente dormido, este estaba impasible durmiendo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, como si de un ninja fuera una sombra se deslizo para finalmente llegar asta la cama del rubio. El uzumaki al sentir un peso en su pecho, abriendo sus ojos lentamente vio a Koneko, encogiéndose de hombros esta la envolvió en sus brazos para acomodarse para dormir.

(Que cálido… se siente bien) fue el pensamiento de la Nekomata que se relajó, ella tenia problemas para dormir y constantemente deambulaba por las noche, al parecer su parte Neko estaba dominando sobre su parte demonio, según escucho su especie era mayormente nocturna, eso le molestaba, pero ella esta vez tubo la idea de dormir con alguien. No Kiba, ni Rias y definitivamente no Akeno, el solo pensar que le aria esa pervertida mientras ella dormía le daba un escalofrió y como ultima opción le quedo Naruto, saliendo de su habitación fue a donde el rubio Yokai dormido, de forma sigilosa ella se colocó sobre el, para su satisfacción era muy cómodo y cálido.

Ya era de mañana, tanto Rias como Akeno estaban caminando por el Club, era muy temprano, las dos aún estaban en piyama, ambas llegaron a la habitación y sin pensarlo entraron, "Ara Ara… gran movimiento Neko-chan" fueron las palabras de la peli negra que rio de forma suave, pero en sus adentros sintió un pico de envidia y la pelirroja no quedaba atrás, ella se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Koneko estaba sobre el pecho del rubio que la estaba abrazando, los dos sonreían con calma sin que nada los moleste, era una escena tierna en cierto punto, ya que el rubio abrazaba de manera protectora y cariñosa a la chica, el solo hecho que los dos tengan sus orejas y colas animales solo lo empeoraba, dando un paso al frente la pelirroja dio un fuerte aplauso que despertó a los dos adolecentes.

Dando un salto el Uzumaki se puso de pie frente a la pelirroja, como consecuencia Koneko salió volando y aterrizo en los brazos de Akeno, "Naruto Uzumaki listo para el deber Rias-sama" dijo alegre.

Suspirando la pelirroja se froto la frente, no le gustaba el sama en su nombre, encogiéndose de hombros suspiro, caminando asta el armario para sacar un uniforma de escuela, "Desvístete y…" ni bien termino de decir eso prendas de ropa volaron por la habitación.

Las tres chicas vieron como sin vergüenza Naruto camino desnudo para tomar la ropa de las manos de Rias y con calma ir al baño donde se escucho el abrir de la ducha, las mujeres presentes tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, un gran rubor se formo en todo su rostro.

"Oh my…" fue el susurro de Akeno que tenía un gran sonrisa que casi le dividía la cara, esta fue corriendo al baño donde el Uzumaki se estaba bañando solo para ser tomada por Rias y koneko que la arrastraron afuera de la habitación, "¡Esperen yo solo lo ayudare a bañarse lo juro!" ninguna la creyó y sin más fue arrastrada afuera de la habitación.

Ya pasando unos minutos cada uno estaba asiendo sus necesidades, en la sala del club podemos escuchar el sonido de la ducha, Rias con calma se lavó su cabello, hoy sería el primer día de Naruto en la escuela, hoy sería un gran dia, sin embargo la chica se relajó más cuando sintió sus hombros ser masajeados y la ducha se apagada.

"Ou~~ un poco más abajo… haa si~" dijo la pelirroja gimiendo ante el relajante masaje, estaba muy estresada esto necesitaba para calmarse, ella se deritio bajo el toque en sus hombre hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en la ducha, dándose vuelta la chica miro a Naruto que tenía una toalla en su hombro y su camisa remangada, y rubio dejo de masajearla para extenderla toalla.

"Me da gusto que el masaje la halla relajado Rias-sama… tenga el desayuno está listo" el Uzumaki no parecía afectado por el hecho de que la peliroja este desnuda, este con calma la envolvió en la toalla para sacarla de la ducha, con su cola mostros un cesto de ropa que Akane le avía dado, "Aquí esta el uniforme que Akane-chan me dio para usted, las demás chicas están por terminar la espero abajo" diciendo eso el rubio se fue con calma, dejando a una atónita Gremory.

"Ni siquiera se sonrojo… acaso no tengo un buen cuerpo" dijo un tanto decepcionada, ella con el solo caminar por las calles asía a los hombre babear por ella, eso fueron sus pensamientos hasta que recordó que Naruto tenia solo 8 años mentalmente y que por lo que vio asta ahora era bastante denso en cuanto al sexo femenino, suspirando con decepción se vistió, solo para luego sonreir, ella siempre fue la hermana menor, se preguntaba que se sentiría ser la mayor, ya terminando de peinarse bajo para ver a toda su paridad reunida, excepto por dos.

"¿Dónde está Naruto-chan?" pregunto extrañada la pelirroja al no encontrar al Yokai, sentados en la Kiba, Akeno, Koneko y una tranquila Akane que estaba de pie a un lado de la mesa que se encogieron de hombros, estaba por ir a buscarlo cuando se escucharon varios ruidos desde el sótano, todos se sorprendieron al un chico de la edad de Koneko ser sostenido de cabeza por Naruto que tenía una mirada seria.

"¡Ayuda me quiere matar!" grito Gasper en pánico mientras estaba colgando de cabeza siendo sostenido por el rubio, el chico tenia el cabello plateado y ojos rojos, se podría confundir con una chica fácilmente y aun mas con la vestimenta que usaba siendo este el uniforme femenino de escuela. Naruto con una mirada oscura miro al chico en su mano

"Encontré al intruso, estaba escondido en un ataúd en el sótano" dijo en un todo seco, su prioridad era que ninguno de sus amigos este en peligro y si este chico era una amenaza debía desapecer.

"Naruto-chan bájalo es parte de nuestra nobleza, el es Gasper" dijo con calma la pelirroja que se sentó en la mesa para comenzar a desayunar, el rubio miro curioso al joven que estaba temblando ante el gigante que lo sostenía, solo para luego soltarlo y estrechar su mano.

"Es un gusto Gasper espero que seamos amigos y lo siento por atacarte" dijo el rubio tomando un tono de disculpa en la ultima parte.

"No-o esta-a bien, es un gusto también Naruto-san" dijo el chico afeminado en un tono nervioso, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando fue levantado y colocado junto a Kiba en la mesa, un plato de cereal fue servido frente a el, "Emm gracias" dijo un tanto inseguro para comenzar a comer bajo la miraba extrañada de Naruto y Akane.

"El es un vampiro" dijo Koneko que estaba desayunando con tranquilidad entre Akeno y Rias, dejando de comer un momento miro al rubio, "El es mitad vampiro mejor dicho, aunque no lo parezca es fuerte, sin embargo Gay-chan es un torpe y miedoso niño que se niega a pelear" dijo de forma dura la Neko que miro al peli plata que se encogió un poco mirando la mesa, pero este se sorprendió al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro.

"No deberían de ser tan duros, a mi tampoco me gusta el conflicto y creo que esta bien si el no quiere tener nada que ver" dijo Akane que apoyo al niño afeminado que lo miro con ojos brillantes y un pequeño sonrojo.

"Tan hermosa…" fue el susurro de Gasper que quedo mirando a la chica castaña que se alejo caminando para seguir con sus deberes, Rias solo pudo sonreír al ver como el peli plata miraba a su empleada embobado.

(Vaya vaya… tienes un admirador) pensó la pelirroja que miro con felicidad como el niño vampiro tuvo su flechazo de enamorado, todos comían con calma hasta que Naruto llego por la puerta de la cocina con una caja en manos.

"Gasper según leí los vampiros beben sangre para vivir…" todos se extrañaron cuando el rubio saco una gallina de la caja que estaba tranquila mirando en todas direcciones, tomándola el Yokai saco un gran cuchillo, "Haci que debemos conseguir sangre…" cuando estaba por usar el cuchillo en el pobre animal este se le fue arrebatado por una horrorizada Rias.

"¡No! ¡No es necesario!" rápidamente la chica abrió una ventana para lanzar el pollo por esta, el animal cayo en la calle para irse rápidamente, (De donde saco una gallina?) Fue la pregunta que se hicieron la pelirroja al igual que los demás, en cuanto a Naruto este se palmeo la frente.

"Eso era la cena de esta noche… bueno ya veré que hacer" tomando una pose pensativa recordó algo, poniendo su mano sobre la mesa se clavo el cuchillo, la sangre comenzó a correr, con calma el rubio tomo un vaso para llenarlo y colocarlo sobre la mesa, sacándose el cuchillo su herida se cerró rápidamente para desaparecer como si nada, dándose la vuelta miro la mirada incrédulas de todos los presentes, "Listo sangre fresca" dijo felizmente colocando el vaso frente a Gasper, que se desmayó chocando su cabeza contra la mesa, "Mmm hice algo malo?" todos tuvieron el mismo pensamientos pasando por sus mentes.

¿Qué le enseño exactamente Grayfia a Naruto?

 **###########################**

Naruto caminaba entre los alumnos con una gran sonrisa y mirando todo con entusiasmo, el actualmente tenia puesto su uniforme escolar, el Yokai tenía sus partes animales disfrazas por el henge para evitar problemas, pero se preguntaran porque el rubio estaba solo simple, Rias decidió que sería bueno que naruto socialice por su cuenta, ella no podían estar todo el tiempo con el, eso solo causaría que las personas se hagan amigos del rubio solo para llegar a ellas, todos a regañadientes se pusieron de acuerdo ya que tenía lógica lo que la Gremory sugirió.

"Mierda miren ese tipo… debe ser una especie de matón o un monstruo mírenlo"

"No lo se viejo, pero ese tipo parece peligroso"

"Debe ser de algún circo y escapo"

Fueron los comentarios de varios de los chicos que se sintieron un tanto intimidado por el rubio que tenia una estatura fuera de lo normal, esta reacción no era extraña, debido a la apariencia del rubio los chicos se sintieron intimidados y un tanto reacios al verlo. Pero en cuanto a las chicas.

"Wow de donde creen que venga, de alguna parte de Europa" pregunto una chica castaña con su grupo de amigas que miraban al rubio pasar a su lado.

"No lo se, pero es lindo, solo miren esas marcas en sus mejillas parece un gatito" dijo otra chica de cabellera oscura que también miraba al rubio.

"Si es haci de grande, solo imagínense su…" esta vez una chica rubia izo un comentario que izo que sus amigas se sonrojaban y desviaron la miraba, cada una tenía sus propias conclusiones del recién llegado.

El Uzumaki camino entre los alumnos, confuso este miro una hoja de papel, debía de llegar a su clase, pero al escuchar un maullido de detuvo, levantando la visto vio en una cornisa un gato, este tenia el pelaje completamente oscuro y unos grandes ojos color avellana rasgados, el animal estaba en un cornisa del segundo piso de edifico, el animal maullaba llamando la atención de algunas niñas de primer año que intentaban hacerlo bajar.

"Sempai puede ayudarnos" el rubio bajo mirada para ver a una chica de 14 años de cabellos azul oscuro, "El pequeño Neko está atrapado, ¿Puede ayudarnos?" pregunto de forma tímida, diferencia de las chicas mayores las mas jóvenes se sentían mas intimidadas por la gran estatura del rubio que otra cosa.

"Claro pequeña" con calma el rubio dio camino hasta quedar cerca de la pared, todos los alumnos vieron como hábilmente el rubio de un salto se sostuvo de una cornisa, para con su mano libre tomar con cuidado al gato, sonriendo este bajo de nuevo, acercándose le dio el gato a la niña, "Ten al pequeño Neko" dijo sonriente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño animal que ronroneo ante la caricia.

"Gracias ella es Neko-chan, desde hace mas de 1 año que ronda por la escuela y todos le tomamos cariño" hablo la pequeña que se sorprendió al ver como la gata saltaba de sus brazos para subir a los hombros del Uzumaki y frotarse contra el, "Al parecer le caes bien Sempai"

"Veo que si" con calma el rubio acaricio la cabeza del felino, de su volvillo saco su almuerzo, sacando la carne de pescado se la extendió al animal que comió con alegría, esa imagen del gigante darle de comer al animal izo que el corazón de varias chicas se enterneciera, "Buena chica, debo irme… adiós" dejando al gato en el suelo el rubio se fue por los pasillos.

La gata se quedo ahí sentada mirando al rubio irse, el animal estrecho su mirada antes de irse con rapidez perdiéndose entre los estudiantes.

 **######################**

Issy Hyoudou era una joven de 16 años, tenia el cabello castaño largo siendo la parte del frente erizada y la trasera lacia que caía como cascada por su espalda, ella tenia una buena figura reloj de arena, sus pechos eran copa C, tenia una cintura pequeña y unas buenas caderas, la chica tenia unos ojos marrones, ella tenía la típica vestimenta siendo este el uniforme femenino de la escuela.

"Esto es genial… un poco a la derecha… ¡Si!" la chica estaba actualmente espiando por una pequeña apertura de una casa de madera, siendo esta los vestidores de las chicas de Kendo, el porque simplemente no entra ya que es una chica simple, la vetaron de los vestidores de chicas, por ciertos incidentes que según ella no eran su culpa, pero ese percance no detuvo a la castaña, siempre encontraba formas de espiar a tanto las chicas como a los chicos, si ella era una orgullosa Bi-sexual aunque muchos la tacharan de pervertida y extraña no le importaba.

"Buena vista…" la castaño solo asintió sonriendo de forma pervertida.

"Si… las chicas de Kendo son las que tienen mejores cuerpo juntos a las de natación" hablo de manera soñadora mientras seguía mirando por el hoyo de la pared como las chicas se estaban vistiendo para su decepción.

"Ya veo, pero deberías aprovecharlo al máximo" se escucho nuevamente detrás de la castaña que se levanto confusa.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto dándose la vuelta para ver con horror gran parte del grupo de kendo que tenia sus espadas de madera en sus manos, todas tenían una mirada furiosa y sonreían de manera macabra, tragando en seco la chica Hyoudou retrocedió lentamente.

"¡PORQUE SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO AGAS PERVERTIDA! ¡MATENLA!" siguiendo la orden de su lider las chicas se lanzaron al ataque, pero para su sorpresa la castaña corrió asía ellas y de forma increíble paso entre las mujeres armadas que sintieron que les faltaba algo, todas notaron que al solo estar batas por el apuro de salir a casar a la pervertida cometieron un error.

De forma triunfante detrás del grupo apareció Issy que tenia en su mano derecha una docena de sostenes y en su mano izquierda una docena de bragas de diferentes colores y diseños, de forma descarada la chica abrazo la ropa interior robada, "Gran truco, eee les gusto" su única respuesta fue la katana de madera que se estrello contra su frente, dando un grito de dolor tuvo que escapar corriendo, siendo seguido por un grupo de enloquecida y furiosas adolecentes que querían derramar su sangre.

Corriendo de forma rápida la castaña recorrió toda la escuela, sin embargo ella no era conocida por ser una atleta, sin embargo se las ingenio para tomar ventaja de sus perseguidoras, llegando a una esquina doblo solo para estrellarse con lo que parecía una pared de ladrillos.

"¿Estas bien?" un tanto despistada la castaña levanto la vista para ver a un gigante rubio que tenia ojos azules con la pupila rasgada, en sus mejillas tenia marcas parecidas a la de un gato, era enorme siendo la persona mas alta que la castaña a conocido, tenia un físico fornido, la castaña quedo un momento mirando esos ojos que la miraban con preocupación.

"Yo… yo… jeje" sin saber que decir solo jugo con dedos, (¡Que mierda haces! ¡Tienes un semental frente a ti y te comportas como una tonta chica tímida de algún tonto anime! ¡Reacciona!) Con esos pensamientos la chica se puso de pie para poner su mejor pose que se le ocurrió y lo miro de forma lésbica, "Soy Issy Hyoudou… tu futura amante~" hablo en un tono pervertido abrazando el pecho del rubio que solo ladeo la cabeza confuso.

"¡ISSSSSYYYYY HYOUUUDOUUUU!" ese grito que se escucho en toda la escuela activo la alarma de supervivencia de la castaña que pensaba que hacer, mirando al rubio una gran idea vino a su mente. Pasando los segundo un gran grupo de adolecentes enojadas llego para ver a Naruto con su chaqueta cerrada sentado tirando migajas de pan a unos pájaros, las chicas se calmaron al ver como el rubio las observo.

"Hola, buenos dias" dijo el rubio que levanto la mano para saludarlas con una gran sonrisa que cautivo a algunas chicas.

"Emm si hola, ¿No has visto a una chica rara castaña que tiene la voz chillona?" pregunto una peli negra dando un paso al frente acercándome al rubio que puso unan mirada curiosa.

"¿Ella iso algo malo?, la vi pasar pero se veía agradable ya que sonreía mucho y se reía bastante en voz alta, también me abrazo y luego se fue" dijo con calma, eso extraño a las chicas.

"Esa pervertida, seguro que iso algo raro" fue el susurro de unas de las chicas que formaron un circulo, ella tenía una expresión de disgusto mientras sacaba sus conclusiones, "Miren a ese chico es tan amable y tierno, debemos buscar a esa idiota y darle la paliza de su vida" acordando lo que harían se despidieron del rubio para salir corriendo a buscar a la pervertida. Una vez se fueron Naruto abrió su chaqueta mostrando a una embobada Issy que había abierto su camisa y le estaba asiendo cosquillas.

"Issy-chan me haces cosquillas" dijo el rubio que intentaba no reír.

"Si… cosquillas" hablo la adolecente que seguía sin vergüenza acariciando el cuerpo del rubio, solo para luego molestarse cuando escucho la campana de comienzo de clases, gimiendo con decepción la castaña se separo del rubio, "Bueno te veo después" sin más se fue corriendo con algo en las manos.

"Mmm es rara, pero es linda" dijo naruto que se puso de pie, solo para sentir que le faltaba algo, extrañado noto que no tenia sus calzoncillo, acaso olvido ponerse algunos hoy, confuso se fue a su clase se hacia tarde.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Issy que sostenía unos grandes calzoncillos naranjas, riendo de forma pervertida rio en voz alta, tubo mucho tiempo dentro de la chaqueta del rubio, mirando su nuevo trofeo lo levanto la cielo triunfante ganando miradas de pena y vergüenza ajena de los demás alumnos secanos.

"Nuevo objetivo, hacer que ese chico rubio sea mío ¡Si!" grito alegre mientras guardaba la ropa interior que robo, una vez guardo sus trofeo se fue a clase.

 **Mierda que cap, bueno vimos el encuentro de Gasper y Naruto, también de Naruto y Issy, como vieron todo esta dirigido al humor pero no se preocupen esto también tendrá acción, solo estoy asiendo lo cimientos de la historia, ahora algo importante para ustedes, el Harem, asta ahora son.**

 **-Rias.**

 **-Koneko.**

 **-Akeno.**

 **-Fem-Issei.**

 **-Grayfia.**

 **-¿?**

 **Asta ahora esa es la lista, con el paso del tiempo el Harem ira creciendo, pero mi regla de oro en esta historia será no más de 10 chicas, ya que no quiero que sean demasiadas y la historia pierda sentido. Y ojo he dejado una pista de quien puede ser la siguiente chica, algunos lo adivinaron seguramente otros no.**

 **Díganme en los comentario que les pareció el Cap, recuerden mientras más comenten mas rápido escribiré y publicare el siguiente cap sin mas. Chauuuuuuuu y que les baya bien.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Si mas de uno debe de pensar que me olvide de mis historias pero no, bueno últimamente he estado muy ocupado hací que por eso tarde bastante en publicar un nuevo cap, sin mas lo siento por la espera, sin mas comencemos.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capitulo 5: Confrontación…**

Ya abia pasado unos meces desde que el Uzumaki ingreso a la escuela, aunque era aburrido para el debía admitir que era bueno socializar con las personas en la escuela, le caía bien a las chicas, pero en cuantos a los chicos, bueno digamos que fue interesante ver a decenas de alumnos ser derribados por un solo chico.

Ahora en la escuela podemos ver en unos de los salones a un profesor dando clases, pero al sonar la campana este suspiro de forma cansada, "Bueno la clase finaliza… nos vemos mañana" dijo en un tono desinteresado el profesor que tomo su maletín para irse dejando a los alumnos, no paso mucho para que el timbre sonara de nuevo y todos comenzaron a salir del salón, quedando solo Naruto que estaba recostado en el banco durmiendo, sin embargo su sueño fue interrumpido cuando sintió que algo lo mordía.

"Neko-chan… déjame dormir" gruño el rubio que levanto su mano para ver como de este colgaba la gata negra de ojos color avellana, el animal seguía mordiendo al Uzumaki que tubo que levantarse y estirarse, tomando al animal en sus brazos salió del salón para caminar asia el club, hoy seria otro día.

#####################

"De todas las cosas que has hecho, esto es una de las mas tontas que has hecho" en el club de ocultismo vemos a dos chicas sentadas jugando ajedrez, una de ellas siendo Rías Gregory, en cuanto a la otra persona esta era una chica de la edad de la pelirroja, tenia el cabello oscuro corto, unos penetrantes ojos azules que eran cubiertos por unos lentes de marco rectangular, ella tenia una buena figura siendo sus pechos copa C, una pequeña cintura y unas grandes caderas, la joven tenia el típico uniforme femenino de la escuela.

"Solo estas celosa, además nadie ha venido por el" dijo con calma la Gremory que movió una pieza de ajedrez, solo para que esta fuera tomada y otra tomara su lugar, con una expresión fría y calculadora la peli negra derroco el rey de Rias.

"Jaqué mate…" frunciendo el ceño la chica miro a su amiga que se sintio un tanto incomoda. La peli negra se quito sus anteojos para fruncir el ceño, "Rias… lo estas usando para que cuando él día llegue pelee contra el verdad?" pregunto lentamente, pero esta tubo que ponerse en guardia discretamente cuando el aura roja cubrió a la pelirroja que se puso de pie.

"Cuida tus palabras…" hablo con una voz profunda, pero esta no intimido a la demonio que permanecía firme, "Yo valoro a mi paridad, yo no solo pienso en su poder, también me preocupó por ellos y Naruto-chan no es la excepción… yo no utilizaría a ninguno de ellos, ellos no solo son mi paridad… también son mis amigos " finalizo mientras hacia desaparecer su aura, ya un tanto mas calmada se sentó de nuevo

"…" con un suspiro cansado la pelinegra también se sentó y se colocó nuevamente sus anteojos, "Típico de ti… pero ya enserio" tomando un aire mas serio al igual que la pelirroja se miraron, "He estado averiguando y se que los Yokai no han pisado la tierra hace bastante años… no se como ese chico llego, si tiene familia, amigos o alguien que se encargue de el… Rias no sabemos que depare el futuro pero… sabes que algún día alguien vendrá por él y tu sabes muy bien quien puede ser…"

"Yasaka…" ese nombre iso que un escalofrío pasara por la espalda de la pelirroja, la Yokai era una leyenda se decía que era tan poderosa que podía desafiar a los demonios de la clase mas alta e incluso a los Mou, pero desde su desaparición muy pocos saben que fue de ella, suspirando la pelirroja salió de sus pensamientos, "Yo… No dejare que nadie lo aparte de nosotros" finalizó con una mirada seria.

"Debe ser especial para que lo quieras tanto como para hacer frente a las cosas que vendrán" hablo la Sitri que solo negó la terquedad de su amiga, sin embargo eso le alegraba al ver que al paso de los años seguía siendo haci, antes que pudiera seguir la puerta fue abierta por un alegre Naruto que cargaba un gato, dejando al gato en un sofá fue a la buscar algo para comer, sin embargo este al ver las chicas se arrodillo frente a ella para vergüenza de Rías.

"Buenos dias Rías-sama y… emm?" extrañado miro a la peli negra que capto el mensaje.

"Soy Sona Sitri… un gusto Naruto-san"

"Para mi también" dijo alegremente, para sorpresa de las chicas un clon del mismo rubio vino de la cocina con una charola con postres, tranquilamente el clon dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y desapareció, en cuanto al original se sentó en un sillón para acariciar la cabeza de la gata que se subió a su regazo, el animal ronroneo felizmente ante los mimos.

"Interesante…" dijo la pelinegra que tomo uno de los postres de la charola para comerlo, impresionada sabores, sin duda Grayfia enserio entreno muy bien al Yokai, pero sintió molestia al saber que parecía solo un mayordomo o algo por el estilo, volteando miro como Rías que sin pena comía con calma, frunciendo el ceño ella miro al inocente gigante.

"Pasa algo Sona-chan?" pregunto la pelirroja que sintió la mirada de la Sitri, esta al ser descubierta solo se encogió de hombros.

"No es nada…" dándole la espalda frunció el ceño para mirar de nuevo al rubio que estaba dándole de la comer al animal, (Siempre tuviste todo en charola de plata Rías… me cuesta decirlo, pero a veces te tengo envidia…) apretando los puños miro a la Gremory que se sentó alado del rubio para recostarse por este, (Sin ningún esfuerzo reuniste una poderosa paridad, todos llegaron a ti por pura suerte o fueron traidor a ti como Koneko… a veces eso me molesta) respirando hondo se calmo, ella normalmente no tendría esos pensamientos pero al escuchar que este Yokai vino de la nada y formara parte de la paridad de la Gremory le molestaba, ese chico era muy poderoso es una lastima que ella no lo hubiera encontrado antes.

"bueno todos vendrán pronto" saliendo de sus pensamientos la peli negra miro a Rías ponerse de pie, por la entrada la paridad de Rías entro y tomaron sus asiento, la pelirroja alegre se levantó de alado del Uzumaki para sentarse en su escritorio, cuando la Sitri esteba por irse vio al rubio acercarse a ella.

"Espero volverla a ver pronto Sona-chan" dijo el rubio sonriente mientras le extendía un pequeño panque, la peli negra con una pequeña sonrisa tomo la ofrenda y asintió con la cabeza, saliendo por la puerta la adolescente dio una mordida al postre, asombrado continuo comiendo mientras volvía con su paridad.

"Tal vez… solo tal vez… no sea tarde para tenerte en mi paridad Naruto-san" dijo la peli negra en vos baja mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio.

Mientras tanto de nuevo en el club de ocultismo vemos a todos los miembros reunidos a excepción de Gasper, sin embargo todos estaban extrañados al ver como Naruto sentado en un sillón individual acariciaba a una gata que se veía muy complacida y feliz por los mimos.

"No sabia que le conseguiste una mascota Boucho" dijo una extrañada Akeno que estaba sentado junto a kiba que se sintió un tanto incómodo, ya que a su lado estaba Koneko, la peliblanca tenía una mirada asesina dirigida al animal, inconscientemente esta dejo mostrar sus orejas y cola.

"no lo hice, esa es la gata que siempre merodea por la escuela, al parecer le tomo cariño a Naruto-kun" comento de forma simple la pelirroja que se sentó en su escritorio, cuando estaba por empezar la reunión todos escucharon un ruido extraño, todos voltearon a ver como Koneko rechinaba sus dientes mientras que con sus garras rasguñaban el mueble.

(Se supone que yo debe estar en su lugar) pensó la peli blanca con molestia, sin embargo una idea vino a su mente, "Naruto-kun me siento mal… me duele la cabeza podrías traerme agua" pidió fingiendo dolor mientras se frotaba la frente, el rubio preocupado dejo de mimar a la gata, bajándola la dejo en el sillón.

"Claro ya vuelvo" saliendo por la puerta se fue, la habitación estuvo en silencio asta que de forma errática la Nekomata se lanzo sobre el animal, fue extraño ver la pelea de forcejeo entre ambas, finalmente la adolescente tomo a al gata y la lanzo por una ventana abierta, con rapidez cerro la ventana, sonriendo con suficiencia se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

"Emm okey" dijo confusa la pelirroja que saco unos archivos de su escritorio, cuando estaba por empezar la puerta fue abierta por Naruto que entro con un vaso de agua, con rapidez este le entrego a la peliblanca, una vez hecho tomo su lugar solo para notar que su mascota no estaba.

"¿Dónde esta neko-chan?" pregunto extrañado mirando a los presentes, antes que alguien pudiera responde la neko mata se puso frente al rubio.

"Se fue… tal vez tenia mejores cosas que hacer" mirando hacia la ventana vio a la gata que desde afuera la miraba con ojos asesinos, sonriendo de forma un tanto oscura que sus amigos notaron a excepción del rubio esta miro a los ojos al Uzumaki, "Puedo tomar su lugar" antes que el Uzumaki pudiera debatir fue sentado en el sillón, con rapidez la neko mata se sentó en sus piernas y tomando su mano la coloco sobre su cabeza.

"Mmm bueno" sin ver problemas el rubio comenzó a rascar la cabeza de la peli blanca que cerro los ojos y disfruto de los mimos, todos bajo la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros, era extraño para ellos ver a la adolescente gato ser tan dócil y mimada, una ver Akeno intento mimar a la chica, solo para que luego esta casi le sacara los ojos todos acordaron no volver a intentarlo.

"Bueno ya basta de interrupciones" dijo Rías que se puso de pie para caminar por la sala, de su escote saco un pedazo del papel que tenia una extraña inscripción, "Ya han pasado 5 meces desde que volviste con nosotros, ya es hora que trabajes con nosotros, estos son los contratos que repartimos y con el cual hacemos tratos con las personas, tu junto a Koneko-chan irán a repartirlos y si algún trabajo surge deben hacerlo" los dos adolescentes asistieron, sin embargo dando un paso al frente Akeno carraspeo su garganta.

"Ejem… creo que seria mejor que yo acompañara a Naruto-kun porque-"

"No" fueron las palabras secas de Rías que permaneció impasible, esta respuesta saco de balance a la pelinegra que se cruzo de brazos molesta.

"Oye! Porque no, soy responsable y tengo mas experiencia que la niña gato" discutió frunciendo el ceño, era injusto ella quería pasar tiempo a solas con el rubio gigante, además no es como si hiciera algo, bueno se controlarla, tal vez, sacudiendo su cabeza se concentro de nuevo en la pelirroja que la miraba con duda.

"Akeno lamento decir que no confió en ti para dejarte a cargo de Naruto-kun, tal vez Grayfia lo allá educado y enseñado bien, pero aun es muy inocente y no quiero que su inocencia sea corrompida por ti" hablo con calma la gremory mientras se estiraba en su silla, obviamente este comentario no fue bien visto por la sacerdotisa.

"¡Para que lo sepas yo nunca le aria nada fuera de lugar!"

"la manoseaste mientras estaba transformado en ti, te apegabas demasiado a el como si una garrapata fueras, disfrutaste mucho un ataque extraño que te iso a tu retaguardia-" antes que pudiera continuar fue interrumpida por la peli negra que gruño.

"Eso no me importa, como reina yo lo guiare en esta introducción, ¡naruto vamos!" dando ese grito se dio vuelta para buscar al rubio solo para ver que estaba solamente Kiba, confusa miro en todas direcciones.

"Koneko-chan se lo llevo mientras ustedes estaban hablando" contesto tranquilo Kiba mientras se encogía de hombros, levantándose dejo la habitación, ahora solo quedando Rías y Akeno en la habitación y estas se miraron.

"¡lo hiciste a propósito verdad!" grito la Akeno furiosa mientras apuntaba de forma acusadora a la gremory que solo suspiro.

"Akeno… debes buscar a ya sabes, un novio, emm Kiba es guapo" dijo nerviosa mientras sonreía.

"Ha no, yo ya se con quien me gustaría estar, ni esa neko enana ni tu me lo impedirán" dijo decida mientras miraba de forma desafiante a su amiga de la infancia que tomo una cara mas seria.

"¿Qué te sucede? Normalmente solo eres coqueta o sarcástica, espero que no pienses en lo que estoy pensando" dijo un tanto dudosa, pero al ver el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Akeno sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad, "¡Oh no no no no no… rotundamente no!" dijo de forma frenética mientras tomaba los hombros de la pelinegra. "¿desde cuando?" pregunto seria mirando los ojos de la sacerdotisa.

"¿Desde cuando que?" pregunto vagamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

"no me mientas" respondió esta ver con una mirada preocupada. Mordiéndose el labio la peli negra miro por la ventana siendo seguida por la pelirroja, las dos vieron a lo lejos como un sonriente Naruto llevaba sobre sus hombros a una alegra Koneko.

"No lo se… desde hace unas semanas me si cuenta, es que el es tan bueno, tierno, amable, sonriente y el tiene un aura que no se cómo explicarlo, es cálida y hace que quiera estar todo el tiempo con el… pero…" tomando esta vez un aire un poco mas gris vio como a lo lejos los dos, tanto Yokai como la Nekomata se reían y jugaban sintió una pesadez en su corazón, "Me siento extraña cuando esta con Koneko, me siento celosa de como los dos se llevan tan bien, yo solo quisiera poder pasar tiempo con el de la misma forma que ella" dijo en tono bajo, sin embargo su hombro fue tocado por Rías que le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nunca te escuche hablar de esa forma, pues entonces deberías darte prisa o Koneko-chan te tomara ventaja"

"y tu que sientes por el?" Preguntó de manera sorpresiva a la pelirroja que parpadeo confusa, tomando una pose pensativa miro a su amiga.

"Como a un hermano menor…" dijo con calma para luego sentarte, sin embargo algo dentro de ella sabia que eso no era del todo cierto.

#####################

"Bueno esto es simple…" ahora podemos apreciar a Koneko y Naruto fuera de un centro comercial, la pequeña peliblanca tenia varios folletos en sus manos, ella le dio la mitad de ellos al rubio, la gente vio esto con ternura parecía una escena entre hermanos siendo extrañamente la neko la mayor, "Solo tienes que dar los folletos y si las personas te invocan debes de cumplir su deseo" explico de forma simple.

"Ya veo… cualquier deseo, si le pide algo que no puedo hacer" pregunto curioso mirando las hojas en sus manos, que tal si las personas le pedía que le devolvieron un ser amado, una suma ridícula de dinero o incluso un milagro, estaba un tanto inseguro, las personas tendía a pedir cosas que estaban fuera del alcance de muchos.

"En ese caso el contrato se rompe, tranquilo estarás bien" sin más la peliblanca se puso a repartir los volantes los cuales eran tomados por las personas que pasaban, pasando los minutos ella volvió a donde estaba el rubio y vio que este estaba rodeado por adolescentes, una vena se remarco en la frente de la peliblanca.

"Hola soy Naruto, ten" sonriente el rubio daba los volantes a las chicas simpáticas que estaban a su alrededor, al parecer le caía bien a las chicas, "hola soy Naruto, ten" esta vez le dio el volante a un castaña que tomo rápidamente el papel, sacando mas contratos el rubio los repartió asta que se quedo sin ninguno.

"Soy Hana, ten" el rubio recibió una hoja doblada de parte de una linda chica morena, esta era linda siendo sus ojos grises y una buena figura, cuando el Uzumaki estaba por tomar la hoja esta fue arrebatada por Koneko que la rompió en miles de pedazos, todos miraron a la adolecente que tenia el ceño fruncido y unos ojos asesinos, sin embargo esto enterneció a las chicas.

"Oh~~… que linda es tu hermana menor?" pregunto una de las adolescentes que miro encantada a la peliblanca que se molesto a un mas, tomando la mano del rubio esta lo alejo del grupo reunido en la calle.

"Para su información… ¡Yo soy la mayor!" grito la neko para darle la espalda y llevar al rubio con ella, pasando los minutos esto se sentaron las bancas de un parque, "Como se atreven son unas regaladas" gruño la neko que estaba haciendo un berrinche, sin embargo esta se olvido de eso cuando vio al Yokai traer dos helados, este le dio uno de chocolate a la neko y una de limón para el.

"¿Por qué estas molesta Koneko-chan?" pregunto mientras rascaba la cabeza de la peliblanca que seguía comiendo con el ceño fruncido.

"Es que ellas solo quieren aprovecharse de ti…" dijo aun molesta, sin embargo su aclaración solo confundió al rubio.

"Aprovecharse… pero no parecen malas o que pudieran obligarme a hacer algo" dijo un poco perdido ya que las chicas no parecían tener malas intenciones

"no es necesario que sean mas fuertes que tu… la gente puede manipular a las personas para Aprovecharse de ti" explico suspirando, sin embargo esas palabras le sabieron un tanto amargo, mentiría si dijera que Rías no manipularía a Naruto, la pelirroja a veces no se daba cuenta de sus acciones y estas podían ser mal vistas por los demás, de hecho algo que le García por dentro era saber que algo importante venia y mas que nunca Rías necesitaría a miembros fuertes, tal ves solo por eso la Gramory permitió que el rubio se uniera a ellos envés de entregar a naruto a su hermano para que este lo lleve con los Yokai.

Los pensamientos de la peliblanca fueron interrumpidos por naruto que tomo una pose pensativa, "Y de que forma las chicas se aprovecharían de mi?" pregunto mirando a la Neko mata.

"Pues los mas seguro es para que tengas una relación-" antes que pudiera continuar pensó en que decir, no podía decirle sobre eso aun era un joven, en su mente al menos, sudando nerviosa pensó en una escusa, "de trabajo ellas te obligarían a hacer cosas cosas como eee hacer calzados o tener que trabajar para que ellas salgan beneficiadas"

"pero esto no es una relación de trabajo también" dijo sacando una hoja de contrato con duda, antes esas palabras la peliblanca se removió incómoda, al parecer subestimo demasiado al rubio, terminando el helado rápidamente se puso de pie.

"Huy mira la hora, tenemos que seguir ya varios de los contratos que hemos repartido fueron respondidos" dijo de manera rápida para caminar alejándose del rubio que simplemente se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

####################

"No es lo que esperaba…" fueron las palabras de naruto que vio como Koneko mecía a un hombre adulto en una cuna, cabe decir que el hombre solo llevaba un pañal y un babero, actualmente la peliblanca tenia un gran camisón blanco y su cabello estaba suelto con su rostro inexpresivo la adolecente seguía metiendo la cuna donde el extraño sujeto dormía. En cuanto al rubio estaba sentado en una esquina un tanto incómodo.

"A veces las personas solo quieren sus fantasías… esto no es lo las extraño que veras" dijo con calma mientras ella noto que el sujeto estaba dormido, encogiéndose de hombros ella se quito el camisón mostrando su típico uniforme debajo de este, con calma se arreglo el cabello, "Si solo supieran que le hicieron hacer a Kiba" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, a veces los pedidos de las personas eran extremos.

"Entonces deben hacer los que nuestros contratistas digan… no es poco extremo, que tal si le piden algo que no quieren hacer?" pregunto un tanto extrañado e inquieto, la imagen de sus amigas ser forzadas a hacer algo que no querían le molestaba, obviamente esto fue notado por la peliblanca que se acerco a el para tomar su mano y darle una pequeña sonrisa confortante.

"Tranquilo nunca hacemos cosas que no queremos y si somos forzadas… bueno Akeno dejo en claro ese punto con un cliente que pensó que éramos un servicio de compañía" dijo tranquila recordando cuando la sacerdotisa prácticamente le corto lo que le hacia hombre a un sujeto que quiso hacerse el listo.

"ya veo… y cuando me tocara ami hacer una misión" pregunto un tanto entusiasmado, ante su pregunto la peli blanca suspiro, el rubio sin duda llamo la atención, hoy seria una larga noche.

"si bueno comencemos…" ya listos los dos salieron de la casa del sujeto, ya estaba atardeciendo y las estrellas comenzaron a ser visibles, caminando unos minutos los dos llegaron a una casa en las cosas cercanías, pero antes de tocas la puerta la peliblanca miro al rubio, "recuerda no hagas nada que no quieras… por si acaso te acompaño"

"Esta bien" encogiéndose de hombros el rubio toco la puerta, esta fue atendida por una joven castaña, era linda, tenia unos anteojos oscuros grandes de marco circular que ocultaban sus ojos, la chica vestía una sudadera amarilla y unos pantalones oscuros, tímidamente la chica abrió la puerta, "Hola supongo que necesitas de nuestros servicios"

"Si pasen…" dijo con timidez, ella dejándolos entrar fueron a la cocina donde entraron y se sentaron, "Yo… nunca hice esto… eee quieren algo para beber o…"

"Por favor vaya al punto" Dijo de forma seria Koneko.

"Eee si lo siento… Me llamo Yuhi Nakaze, yo tengo un problema con un ex y bueno el…" con lentitud se quito los anteojos mostrando tener un ojo morado, esto fue algo que los dos tanto Naruto como Koneko entendieron, con sus manos temblando la chica su cubrió el rostro, "Fui una estúpida por salir con el… cuando me di cuenta que solo era un estúpido que solo quería vivir de mi intente cortar con el pero solo me golpe" apretando sus puños con frustración miro el suelo.

"Y la policía…" dijo la peli blanca que miro preocupa a su contratista que solo negó con la cabeza.

"Ellos dijeron que no podían hacer nada… al parecer solo si me matan tendré relevancia…" dijo en un tono amargo, colocándose nuevamente los anteojos miro a sus invitados, "Yo al ver al rubio pensé que el podría intimidarlo y bueno que este lo asuste para que me deje en paz, se que suena tonto pero-" sus palabras fueron interrumpidos cuando sus manos fueron sostenidas por el rubio gigante, este le sonrio de forma reconfortante.

"Tranquila lo are…" dijo mientras se ponía de pie para sonreír. Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo se escucho el fuerte golpe de la puerta.

"¡Yuhi abre la puerta! ¡Necesito dinero y las llaves de tu auto!" fue el grito al otro lado de la puerta, esta fue abierta por Naruto, el hombre era alto casi tanto como el rubio, era un tanto mayor mostrando tener una barba descuidada con algunas canas, era calvo, tenia una musculatura fuerte e iba vestido como si fuera un motociclista, este furioso quiso entrar solo para ser detenido por Naruto que tenia una mirada seria, "¡¿Y tu quien demonios eres?! Acaso esa estúpida te contrato como guarda espaldas" gruño furioso mientras intento empujar al rubio sin embargo este ni se movió.

"¡Se acabo Mark no te quiero ver nunca mas! Solo vete y no me busques mas" pidió lo ultimo de forma baja, ella solo quería que se valla, sin embargo su respuesta solo fue una risa burlona.

"Claro que no, y quien me obligara este niño bonito… siempre fuiste una Pu-" antes que pudiera terminar sus palabras un demoledor puñetazo lo mando a la calle, tirando en el suelo se levanto para luego escupir varios dientes, furioso miro al tranquilo rubio que salio de la casa para cerrar la puerta detrás de el.

"Seré breve… te largas y nunca vuelvas o… tendrás que irte en una ambulancia y créeme tendrás suerte si luego de esto puedes caminar…" fue la amenaza oscura del rubio que se paro frente al sujeto que saco una navaja.

"Ningun mocoso me amenaza…" sin medir las consecuencias este se lanzo a atacarlo solo para que el Yokai tomara su muñeca y de un movimiento este le rompiera la muñeca, antes que siquiera pudiera gritar de dolor el calvo fue lanzado a un callejón. Naruto de forma lenta camino asta quedar frente al hombre que se levanto como pudo.

Solo para ser tomado de un brazo y ser azotado contra el suelo y las paredes del callejón, pasando los segundos el rubio se detubo dejando caer al hombre moribundo al suelo, tomándolo del cuello lo elevó del suelo, el hombre con horror vio ahora los ojos rujos del rubio, este son su mano izquierda ahorco lentamente al hombre y con su mano derecha apunto sus garras a sus ojos.

" **Vuelve a molestarla y te juro que te encontrare... Para acerté sentir el verdadero significado del dolor, te quebrarse cada hueso de tu cuerpo, te arrancarte la piel para hacerme un abrigo y te sacare los ojos para por ultimo destrozarte y darte de comer a los gusanos…"** fueron las palabras oscuras que helaron la sangre del hombre que estaba horrorizado.

"¡Esta bien pero no me mates!" fue su grito lleno de pánico y miedo, la instante este fue liberado del agarre del rubio que se alejo del callejón dejando al sujeto tirado, respirando hondo el rubio se calmo, entrando de nuevo a la casa de la chica vio a esta sentada en la cocina junto a la neko.

"Bueno ya hable con el, dice que te dejara tranquila" hablo sonriente el rubio mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a la peliblanca que solo lo miro, ella tenia un buen oído le fue sencillo escuchar todo y debía decir que estaba un tanto sorprendida.

"En serio?... Yo les agradezco mucho" dijo de forma sincera la chica que se inclino de manera agradecida.

"No hay problema, ahora nos retiramos" esta vez fue Koneko quien decidió hablar, sin mas los de fueron, saliendo a la calle vieron a una ambulancia llevar al sujeto que estaba inconsciente, "Bien hecho Naruto-kun… ahora vamos a la siguiente" asintiendo el rubio levanto a la Nekomata para ponerla en su hombro, la extraña pareja se fueron por las calles a su siguiente encargo.

Ya eran las 23:00 pm y los dos adolescentes estaban frente a una gran casa que casi era una mansión, las luces del lugar estaban encendidas y se podía apreciar la fuerte música, la pequeña peliblanca toco la puerta, la cual fue abierta por una adolescente de 19 años, era rubio de ojos oscuros, esta tenia una buena figura siendo resaltada por la vestimenta de verano que tenia.

"Oh llegaron, entren" abriendo la puerta de par en par dejo entrar a los dos adolecentes que miraron la fiesta que había en la casa, extrañamente solo había mujeres, "No conseguí que alguien cuide la puerta hací que una amiga me dijo que podría llamar a ustedes" dijo con calma mientras caminaba por la casa, el rubio extrañado miro a la peliblanca.

"A veces los pedidos son simples, no todas las veces que somos contratados para cosas extravagantes" dijo con su típica expresión inexpresivo, esto solo confundió al Uzumaki, estaban aquí para ayudar en una fiesta, sin duda era extraño, frente a ellos la chica que los contrato le dio a Koneko una lista y al rubio le dio un saco oscuro.

"Esta es la lista de invitados solo las que están pueden entrar, sin excepción" dijo con calma para luego ir junto a sus amigas, la Neko mata solo suspiro, la música fuerte le hacía doler los oídos, el olor a alcohol le incomodaba, pero debía soportarlo por ahora, suspirando la chica camino asta la puerta seguida del rubio que se coloco el saco y se cruzo de brazos junto a la puerta.

Pasando las horas el Uzumaki cerró la puerta para bostezar. La fiesta ya estaba llegando a su fin, el rubio suspiro mientras tomaba a una dormida Koneko y la colocaba en un sofá, finalmente la chica vino para despedirnos, sin mas el rubio agradeció por el trabajo. Tomando a la peliblanca la cargo para irse, pasando los minutos los dos pasaban por el parque, sin embargo el rubio invoco de su muñeca una Kunai que lanzo, esta atravesó los arboles y causo un estruendo.

Rápidamente la peliblanca se despertó, alerta se puso de pie para mirar en todas direcciones, naruto iso aparecer sus orejas y cola, con lentitud miro en todas direcciones buscando a la amenaza, sin embargo este pardeado incrédulo cuando la kunia que lanzo cayo a su pies, antes que pudiera hacer algo escucho un golpe seco, volteando miro como la peliblanca caía inconsciente al suelo.

"Por fin podemos hablar adecuadamente… Naruto-kun" fueron las palabras que se escucharon entre los arboles, el Yokai miro como una sombra aterrizaba detrás, volteando lentamente miro a quien ataco a la Nekomata.

Era una hermosa mujer de una larga cabellera oscura, su piel era clara, tenia ojos color avellana rasgados como si los de un felino fueran, tenia un figura voluptuosa, su vestimenta consiste en un kimono negro, faja amarilla, un juego de cuentas de oro, y una venda adornada detalladamente. El interior del kimono es rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos que rivaliza con los de Rias y Akeno en términos de tamaño, pero lo que más llamo la atención fueron un par de orejas de gato negro y dos colas negras.

El rubio no se dejó embobar por la belleza de la mujer, ella ataco a Koneko, con una velocidad increíble lanzo un poderoso derechazo, sin embargo para su incredulidad este fue atrapo sin problemas por la mujer, que riendo de forma suave apunto sus dedos a la frente del rubio, con un simple golpe con sus dedos mando al Yokai contra los arboles destrozando estos. La mujer sonriendo soplo sus dedos de forma burlona.

Pero esta se sorprendió cuando el rubio apareció frente a ella, pero esta vez tenia nueve colas detrás de el que se movían de forma lenta y amenazante, los ojos del rubio ahora brillaban en rojo con sus pupilas oscuras rasgadas, los se miraron fijamente, un aura oscura nació de la Nekomata que seguía sonriendo.

" **¿Quién eres?"** gruño con ira mientras se planto de pie frente a la mujer que solo paso sus filosas garras sobre sus labios, sonriendo de manera seductora esta camino alrededor del rubio que permanecía atento.

"Soy Kuroka, hermana mayor de 'Koneko'" dijo diciendo lo ultimo en un tono amargo, perdiendo su sonrisa la mujer se puso de pie frente al rubio. "Estoy aquí para pedirte algo…" diciendo eso la chica levanto las manos en forma de rendición, el rubio año ante sus palabras siguió su ejemplo, los dos permanecieron en la oscuridad de la noche mirándose uno al otro.

 **Si bueno este fue mas largo de lo normal pero se los debía por la espera, como vieron han pasado 5 meses desde que el rubio volvió con las chicas, por lo cual este en ese lapso de tiempo se volvió muy apegado a las chicas y viceversa, hice esto para que los lazos entre la paridad de Rías sea mas fuerte y no este escribiendo algo de tan poca importancia.**

 **Akeno, bueno en le lapso de tiempo la sacerdotisa desarrollos fuertes sentimientos por el rubio que luego mostrare por flas back, muchos se preguntaron porque de un momento a otro esto paso bueno, pasaron 5 meses, en ese lapso de tiempo varios cosas pasaron.**

 **Si Sona tiene algo en mente, recuerden que naruto no es un demonio y solo forma parte de la paridad de Rias, por eso no seria difícil que este simplemente renuncie a ser parte de la Paridad Gremory.**

 **Kuroka se ha revelado, si el porque bueno ese se revelara en el futuro, por ultimo el siguiente cap comenzara lo canon, esta vez es enserio, bueno déjenme en los comentarios que les `parecio el capitulo, sin mas CHAUUUUUUU.**

 **Y que les valla bien.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno el cap 6, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios, bueno sin darle muchas vueltas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capitulo 6: una nueva integrante…**

Era un fin del semana largo, la escuela estaba cerrada por una huelga de maestros, ahora todos los alumnos tenían cuanto días para descansar, en el club de ocultismo estaban reunidos todos sus miembros, sentada en su escritorio estaba Rías que sonrió alegre.

"Bueno, como saben tenemos unas minis vacaciones y estaba pensando en que todos-"

"lo siento boucho, pero Naruto-kun y yo tenemos planes" interrumpió la Nekomata que estaba sentada en la piernas del rubio que le estaba rascando la parte trasera de sus orejas, ante sus palabras Akeno frunció el ceño, extrañada Rías miro a los dos inseparables amigos.

"Oh bueno… y que harán?" pregunto algo desilusionada ella tenia planeado llevarlos a todos a la playa, ente su pregunto la peli blanca saco un cartel, "Avengers: Infinity War… pero el estreno es en tres semanas" dijo algo molesta, a veces el fanatismo de la Nekomata por estas películas era molesto.

"Si pero… Como Naruto-chan nunca vio ninguna película miraremos un maratón de todas las películas" dijo sonriente mientras sacaba una caja llena de DVD, esto iso que todos suspiraran cansados.

"Koneko-chan son 18 películas… son mas de 40 horas" comento Kiba mientras se rascaba la cabeza cansado.

"Si pero de todas formas lo haremos" dijo extrañamente alegre, bajándose de las piernas del rubio este salió de la habitación siendo seguido por el rubio, llegando a una habitación entraron para ver como Akane coloco comida sobre una mesa, en la habitación avía un gran televisor de 50 pulgadas, un sillón azul oscuro, la castaña alegre dejo todo listo.

"Bueno chicos ya esta todo, volveré en unas horas para traerles mas comida" dijo sonriente, mirando la hora tomo una mochila que estaba sobre una mesa, acariciando la cabeza de ambos adolescentes se fue, rápidamente la peli blanca encendió el televisor para colocar la película.

"Muy bien… Iron-man I" diciendo eso se sentó en las piernas del rubio para ponerse cómoda, sin más los dos miraron la pantalla una vez cómodos.

 **Dos días después:**

"Esto es ridículo…" gruño Akeno que estaba caminando alado de Rías, las dos estaba algo enojadas hace dos días que no vieron a ninguno de sus dos mas jóvenes miembros, según Akane los dos estaban en esta habitación, llegando frente a la puerta tocaron, esperando unos segundos nadie abrió.

"Suficiente…" con ira la pelirroja pateo la puerta, todo era oscuro, solo iluminado por la pantalla que mostraba los créditos, un tanto disgustada sintió un mal olor, caminando al sillón los vio a los dos, Koneko tenía una expresión cansada, unas grandes ojeras se remarcaron debajo de sus ojos, para disgusto de las chicas presentes ella estaba sucia y sudorosa. En cuanto al rubio este estaba mejor que Koneko ya solo estaba sucio por no bañarse en dos días.

"Son un desastre…" reprendió Rías mientras se acercaba a una ventana para abrirla, la luz del sol entro asiendo que Koneko se sobresalta y se ocultara debajo del sillón, parpadeando confuso naruto miro a las dos chicas.

"Hola" saludo alegre mientras se levantaba para estirarse, las dos demonios no se sorprendieron al ver que no parecía afectado por no dormir dos noche enteras, alegre saco a una cansada Koneko debajo del mueble, "Koneko-chan ya quiero ver Infinity war, será increíble ver a los guardines de la galaxia encontrare con los vengadores, también esta Dr. Strenge, también Black phanter, Spider-man, sera genial, solo queda saber donde esta la gema del alma…" antes que pudiera seguir su golpeado en la cabeza por Akeno.

"¡Vete a dar un baño! ¡Ahora!" gruño la peli negra que tomo de la oreja al rubio para llevarlo al baño.

####################

"Esto no es necesario…" en una escena singular vemos a una inseguro naruto sentado en una tina llena de agua, a su lado estaba Akeno que con una expresión cansada lavaba el cabello del rubio, ella estaba vestida con sus mangas remangadas, su enojo se fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta que avía llevado al rubio para obligarlo a bañarse.

"Si lo es, llevan mas de dos días encerrados y sin bañarse…" respirando hondo miro el cuerpo desnudo del rubio con un pequeño sonrojo, nerviosa siguió lavando ahora la espalda del rubio, que al ver su expresión se mostró confuso.

"¿Por qué estas sonrojada?"

"Eee bueno es que… esta situación es extraña, ya que solo las matrimonios o novios arias esto, estar en un baño juntos" dijo ya terminando, colocando su mano en la tina saco el tapón para que el agua se fuera, una vez se fue agua la peli negra se puso de pie para buscar una toalla.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entra los amigos y un matrimonio?" pregunto ya de pie, secándose se comenzó a vestir todo bajo la mirada de Akeno que puso una expresión pensativa.

"Ara ara… eso es algo sencillo, una matrimonio es entre una mujer y un hombre que dieron un paso mas encima de la amistad, bueno una vez que están juntos tienen… Ejem" sonrojada bueno las palabras, "Contacto ficico? Ya sabes como besos y todo eso lo haces con las personas que quieres" explico de manera baja mientras veia ya al vestido rubio que tomo una pose pensativa. Mirando a al peli negra la tomo por los hombros.

"¿Qué estas-?" su pregunto fue silenciada cuando fue besada, el tiempo se detuvo para la peli negra, el beso era torpe y mal hacho pero eso no le importo, pasando los segundos el rubio se separo de ella, "¿Por que-e hiciste eso-o?" tartamudeo mientras se tocaba los labios, un gran sonrojo nació de sus mejillas.

"Bueno tu dijiste que esto se hace con las personas que queremos…" dijo sonriente sin saber cual era el problema, ademas esto de los besos se sentía bien, "Además me gusto… iré a probarlo con Rias-sama" saliendo de la habitación se fue corriendo por los pasillos emocionado de probar lo recién aprendido.

"¡Espera naruto!" grito en pánico la peli negra que siguió al rubio.

###################

Ya había pasado dos días, un tanto movida ya que el rubio tubo una larga charla con Akeno para evitar otro incidente hací, por suerte para ella esto solo quedo entre ella y el rubio, aunque en sus adentros no podía estar feliz sabiendo que su primer beso fue con una persona que amaba y parecía que ella también optubo el primer beso del Uzumaki. Últimamente todos estaban ocupados por el movimiento irregular de los ángeles caídos.

Hoy era turno de naruto para hacer las rondas de vigilancia, eran las 21:00 pm y bueno el Uzumaki estaba aburrido, bebiendo su café suspiro, actualmente solo tenia una sudadera naranja y unos jins oscuros, bostezando camino por el parque de la ciudad, en sus oídos tenia unos auriculares conectados a un reproductor de musica que le fue regalado por Kiba, tenia escondido sus orejas y cola asiendo que pase desapercibido entra las pocas personas del parque.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface I don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is another mistake to you Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow" tarareo el rubio mientras aumentaba el volumen de la música, sin embargo sintió un olor extraño, era diferente a cualquier animal o persona que conocía, frunciendo el ceño camino entre los arboles.

Llegando a una fuente en el centro del parque vio una escena peculiar, había una cara conocida siendo esta Issy que estaba aterrada viendo a una hermosa mujer peli negra que tenia un enorme par de alas con plumaje oscuro, la mujer tenia una gran figura reloj de arena siendo sus pechos grandes copa D, una pequeña cintura y unas grandes caderas, su vestimenta era todo menos vestimenta siendo esta solo unas correas que cubrían sus parte íntimas.

"Fue un gusto, me agrado la cita…" dijo la peli negra que con una sonrisa oscura formo una lanza de luz en sus manos, la chica frente a ella cayo hacia atrás atemorizada, "Ahora solo muere" con un rapido movimiento lanzo la lanza apuntaba al pecho de la castaña que estaba paralizada del miedo, sin embargo la ángel caído vio incrédula su lanza ser rota en miles de pedazos.

"¿Qué…" fue el susurro de Issy al ver frante a ella un rubio gigante que al instante reconoció, el rubio se mostró serio ante la ángel que se recompuso para poner una mirada arrogante.

"Valla alguien vino al rescate… aun lado guapo esto no te concierne" dijo de forma tranquila mientras formaba dos lanzas una en cada mano.

"¡Espera Yuma-chan esto-" antes que la castaña pudiera seguir fue protegida nuevamente por el rubio que estrapo y destrozo otra lanza que fue lanzada por la peli negra que gruño al ser interrumpida de nuevo, el Yokai aun serio se dio vuelta para mirar a la castaña.

"Sera mejor que te vayas Issy-chan… yo me are cargo de esto" sin opción la castaña se fue, inmediatamente la ángel voló detrás de ella solo para ser atrapada para su tobillo y ser lanzada en dirección contraria a donde se fue la castaña, estrellándose contra los arboles para luego caer de manera pesada al suelo. "No permitiré que lastimes a mi amiga… ultima oportunidad vete y nunca regreses" amenazo de forma fría ante Reynare que solo se puso de pie, discretamente el rubio tomo el teléfono de su bolsillo y marco un numero.

"Sabes solo pense que eras las mascota de la Gramory… pero al perecer me equivoque" diciendo eso varias sombras se formaron entre los arboles donde aparecieron varios Ángeles caídos mas, "Ahora quien esta en desventaja" hablo de manera arrogante mientras formaba lanzas de luz nuevamente, este acto fue seguido por los demás ángeles.

"De hecho tu estas en desventaja" tanto los arejas como la cola del Uzumaki aparecieron, este sonriendo levanto sus brazos de forma relajada, "Estamos en territorio Gremory, yo puedo atacarlo sin tener represalias, ahora pueden irse en paz o…" inmediatamente detrás del rubio aparecieron Rías y su paridad junto con su paridad, ante esto los ángeles retrocedieron, sin mas varios se fueron solo quedando Reynare que miro al rubio con rabia, extendiendo sus alas se fue sin mas.

"Ara ara que lastima y yo que quería divertirme" dijo Akeno que se cruzo de brazos mientras daba un bufido.

"Al parecer el ataque se anticipó… Kiba ve por Issy-chan, ya es hora" haciendo caso a su rey el rubio se fue, en cuando a los demás estos se juntaron junto a la pelirroja para que del suelo se formara un circulo rojo de transportación, sin mas desaparecieron para aparecer en el club. "Lo que hiciste fue arriesgado…" fue lo primero que dijo Rías al rubio que tomo asiento para que luego Koneko de sentara en su regazo, este suspirando comenzó a mimar a la Nekomata.

"Lo se, pero no podía permitir que le hagan daño, incluso si luego podrías revivirla no me gustaba esa idea" hablo con calma para luego darle una pequeña sonrisa amistosa a la pelirroja que no pudo evitar sonreír también, pasando los minutos hablaron asta que la puerta fue abierta por Kiba que escoltaba a una desconcertada Issy que jadeo al verlos a todos reunidos.

"Esto es un sueño… (Todos con quienes fantasea alguna vez estan aquí)" fue el pensamiento que pasaban por su mente, "Emm porque estoy aquí?" pregunto un tanto insegura, ante su pregunta una sonriente Rías camino asia la castaña que sin vergüenza miraba como los grandes pechos de la Gromory rebotaban a cada paso.

"Bueno toma asiento…" pasando unos cuantos minutos la pelirroja le explico toda la situación a la castaña que trataba de procesar la información, "Ahora que sabes todo esto, mi pregunta es…¿Quieres formar parte de esto?" dijo mientras sacaba una pieza de ajedrez siendo esta el peón, todos los presente miraron como la castaña tomaba una pose pensativa.

"Esto me ayudara a lograr mi sueño?" pregunto ahora mas emocionada, eso llamo a la curiosidad de algunos de los miembros.

"Oh y cual seria eso?" pregunto Rías, si usaba bien las palabras y conseguía manipular a la castaña la convencería para formar parte de su paridad. Sin embargo no espero que la castaña se plantara frente a ella y tomara una expresión pervertida mientras miraba disimuladamente a Naruto que escuchaba música tranquilamente acariciando la cabeza de Koneko, que frunció el ceño al ver la mirada de la castaña.

"¡Ser la Reina del Harem! ¡Tener a las mujeres y hombres a mi disposición para aliviar mi lujuria infinita!" termino con gran convicción mientras sonreía, todo fue incómodo para los mienbros que esperaban algo mas normal o diferente.

"Ara ara… he bueno, una vez que alcanzas un alto grado como demonios puedes formar tu propia paridad o en otros casos un Harem" comento Akeno que solo río suavemente ante las palabras de la castaña, pero no todos le daba gracia las palabras de Issy, siendo esta Koneko que se cruzo de brazos para mirar de mala manera a la nueva.

"¿Qué es harem?" fue la pregunta de Naruto que se quito los auriculares al escuchar los gritos de la castaña, esto pregunta izo que la Nekomata se tensara y aun mas al ver la sonrisa de Issy que se sentó en sillón junto al rubio, esta sonriente puso su cabeza en el hombro del Yokai.

"Mi querido y virginal amigo, un harem es un conjunto de personas con las que tienes se-" antes que pudiera terminar fue pateada por la Nekomata que tenia una expresión sombría, bajándose del rubio esta quiso saltar sobre la castaña pero fue tomada por Naruto que la levanto del suelo.

"¡Suéltame le are un favor al mundo destriparla!" grito mientras forcejeaba para escapar del agarre, ella noto como esta pervertida quería corromper a su hermano menor, era su responsabilidad mantener su pureza.

"koneko-chan eso no es amable, ello solo me explicaba que es harem" hablo el rubio en modo de regaño aun sosteniendo a la Nekomata que se palmeo la frente, a veces la inocencia de este aria que ella le de un colapso nervioso.

"Ya vasta!" fue el grito de la Gremory que ya se estaba exasperada, "como decía Akeno-chan los demonios podemos tener harem, puede ser una decisión difícil, si quieres te puedo dar tiempo para pensar" ofreció la Gremory, debía ser cuidadosa un mal uso de sus palabras y perdería para siempre a la castaña.

"Si quiero ser un Demonio!" en la mente de la castaña solo se repetía la frase.

 _Los demonios pueden tener un harem_

 _Los demonios pueden tener un harem_

 _Los demonios pueden tener un harem_

 _Los demonios pueden tener un harem_

Eso fue el interruptor en la mente de Issy que le iso aceptar este ofrecimiento, algunos podían decir que era una tonta por aceptar sin pensar las cosas, sin embargo esta era una oportunidad para escapar de su tediosa vida y poder cumplir su sueño, además solo era una perdedora que nadie extrañaría, además de sus padres no hay muchos que la extrañaría, negando eso pensamientos miro a la confusa Gremory que saco unas piezas de Ajedrez.

"Muy bien ahora vas a reencarnar en un demonio, ahora solo recuestate en el suelo y trata de dormir te será más fácil haci" explico la pelirroja que miro las piezas del mal en sus manos.

"Ok" antes que pudiera hacer algo cayo noqueada por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Koneko.

"Esto será más fácil" tomando a la chica la arrojo a los pies de Rías, suspirando esta miro a la chica. Arrodillándose saco un peón, colocándolo sobre el pecho de la castaña nada paso, frunciendo el ceño coloco más peones, esto extraño a los presentes, asta que finalmente luego de poner todos sus peones por fin sucedió algo, un brillo rojo nació de la adolecente luego este se apago, pasando los segundos la castaña despertó.

"Eee funciono… no me siento diferente" dijo mientras se revisaba, suspirando la pelirroja frente a ella mostro sus alas al igual que casi todos, a excepción de naruto que no tenia, "Wow" mirando su espalda Issy se concentró, rápidamente dos alas surgieron de su espalda, esto iso sonreír a Rías.

"Bien ahora quiero que te concentres para poder activar tu Secred Gear…" dijo un tanto emocionada, si su plan funcionaba debía tener ahora tal vez una poderosa pieza en su paridad, sonriendo vio como la chica de forma confusa iso caso.

"Ha okey… concentraré" diciendo eso cerro los ojos y luego los abrió para gritar con todas sus fuerzas mientras se curvaba un poco y flexionaba las piernas, todos la miraron inquietos, pasando los segundos esta dejo de gritar, "No siento nada… me vio diferente" pregunto mientras miraba a Koneko que tenia expresión en blanco.

"Yo te veo igual de pervertida" contesto de forma simple, esto iso que una sombra sombría cubriera a la chica.

"Tal vez a un no estas lista" dijo algo decepcionada Rías mientras suspiraba, seria demasiado pedir que ya pudiera usar eso.

"Ahora que boucho…" pregunto Akeno que se mantuvo al margen de todo.

"Sigamos como siempre… Issy-chan ahora Naruto-chan esta carrgo de ti, el te ayudara en tus encargos y te entrenará" dijo con calma sorprendiendo a su paridad, sin embargo esto iso que la mirada de Issy brillara.

"¡Si!" celebro mientras se prendía del brazo del Uzumaki como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero a Koneko y Akeno no les agrado la orden de su rey.

"¡No! ¡Me niego que esa pervertida este con Naruto-chan! ¡¿Quién sabe que paso por su mente pervertida?!" gruño la Neko que apunto de manera acusado a la castaña que seguía abrazando al rubio que seguía tranquilo.

"A mi tampoco me agrada la idea… pero Naruto-kun es el mas fuerte de nuestro grupo, y como sabemos aun los ángeles caídos no estarán contentos de que hallamos interrumpido sus planes, ella aun es una novata debe ser protegida por nuestro miembro mas fuerte" explico de forma simple mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio, ante su lógica las dos demonios tuvieron que callar.

"Emm Rias-sama… Debo entrenar a Issy-chan como Grayfia-sensei a mi" dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza, esto iso que todos tuvieran un escalofrío, sonriendo de forma un tanto siniestra la Gremory asintió, algo que Issy vio y le dio un mal presentimiento.

"Si pero solo en combate, de acuerdo" no quería una segunda grayfia en sus filas.

"ok Rias-sama" dijo convicción mientras tomaba a la castaña por la cintura y como si un saco de papas fuera la llevo en sus hombros, una vez se fue Kiba un tanto nervioso miro a su Rey que comenzó a revisar unos archivos.

"Crees que sea una buena idea"

"No, pero ya no tenemos tiempo, ademas que es lo peor que pude pasar" dijo con calma sin darle mucho importancia a su caballero que solo asintió.

 **Y bueno aquí termina el cap 6, déjenme en los comentarios que les pareció…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _En alguna parte del mundo, entre las montañas nevadas vemos una pequeña cueva, entrando a esta vemos una especia de templo, varios pilares de roca solida formaban un circulo, en el medio de este vemos un gran cristal completamente oscuro, sin embargo se podía apreciar una figura dentro del cristal._

" _Hermano… sabes un día me gustaría que solo ubiera paz y todo el mundo este feliz…" esas palabras resonaron en la mente del individuo que estaba dentro del cristal, todo era silencio asta que se escucho el suave sonido cristal rajarse levemente, el ser dentro del cristal abrió los ojos levemente para luego cerrarlos._

"… _Iris…" fue lo único que se escucho en la cueva entes de que todo fuera silencio nuevamente._

 **Wow que acaba de pasar, algo viene algo grande, este es un plan a futuro que tengo, es como decirlo alguien que ara a naruto conocer el verdadero sentimiento de desesperación, bueno déjenme en los comentarios les pareció el cap, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido les traeré otro, sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


End file.
